SmoshGames fanfic (oc x jovenshire)
by XxlumpadoodlexX
Summary: When Emma goes round her neighbour Ian Hecox's house for a party, she finds herself making friends with all of the SmoshGames crew. Then she finds herself part of SmoshGames! Emma is happy hanging out with her new friends and doing what she loves best! But there is a certain member of SmoshGames that Emma can't stop thinking about. Does he feel the same way? (Jovenshire x oc)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! Yeah. Another fanfic :p I'm just writing a couple all at once at the moment :) so it this one is an oc x Jovenshire (from SmoshGames) ^^; don't judge. Hope you enjoy :D please rate, follow/favourite and reviews are always welcome!

I only own my oc Emma and her cat Boo. I do not own Ny of the following youtubers in this fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

**_chapter 1: _**

I woke up to a pair of yellow eyes looking down at me. I smiled and laughed. "Good morning Boo!" My black cat let out a mew and jumped off of me. I went down stairs with Boo running around my legs and made her breakfast (opening a tin of cat food and pouring it into a bowl) and then I made my own (a bowl of cereal and coffee).

I yawned and then went upstairs to get dressed but I quickly went and showered first. After stepping out of the shower, I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I had long dark brown hair that had dark purple tips at the bottom. I smiled, happy with how my hair turned out and began to get dressed. I chose a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and a white tank top, with a black transparent cardigan to go on top. I also put on a pair of converse, customised with the joker on them which I found on the Internet a couple weeks ago - I loved them, they were so cool!

I then applied some minimal make-up. I don't like wearing loads. Just a little. Try and give for a nice impression to guys. Great, I just reminded myself that I was single again. I shook away the memory of my ex-boyfriend and added mascara and a little liquid eyeliner. I smiled happy that I hadn't smudged it at all and grabbed my shoulder bag. The bag was covered in a collage of pictures of old Marvel comics and superheroes and villains like Spider-Man, X-Men... I am such a geek!

I grabbed my keys and phone and said goodbye to Boo and left the house. I was just walking to my car when I heard someone call my name.

"Emma! Hey!" I turned and saw Ian Hecox my neighbour.

"Oh hey Ian!" I smiled.

"Have you seen any keys round here? I think I dropped them out here last night when I came home." He said embarrassed.

I sighed and laughed and began to help him look for his keys. I wasn't going to work, I was just going to go out shopping and definitely go to GameStop! I knew who Ian was. I had my own Youtube account -not very popular though- and if I didn't know who the most subscribed channel was, that would be pretty stupid! Ian was from Smosh, he was really funny and great along with his friend Anthony.

"Hey Ian! Did you take out the trash last night?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He said looking up from by his car.

"Found your keys!" I said holding them up.

Ian let out a relieved sigh and walked towards me. "You are a life saver Emma!"

"No problem Ian." I smiled and was about to day goodbye when Ian suddenly spoke.

"Oh hey! My girlfriend Melanie and I are having a party tonight and I was actually meant to come found and ask you if you wanted to come? It's just gonna be a couple of friends hanging out, drinking, eating... Probably going to end up playing Just Dance 3..." Ian chuckled and I laughed.

"Sure Ian, that would be great! What time should I head round?" I asked

"Maybe between six and seven?" He said.

"I'll be there!" I said and I said goodbye and drove away in my car to the nearest GameStop.

- *Time Skip* -

It was 4:15pm and I was setting up my web-camera ready to start recording a new Lets-Play. I had just bought The Last of Us. I know it's been out for a while now but I hadn't had the money to buy it. My Youtube account was that popular but I had just reached five thousand subscribers. Haha...Yeah. I'm not that popular. Once I did think of asking Ian if he wanted to do a co-op with SmoshGames but I was too shy and nervous. I didn't want to come off rude and just look like another fangirl that wanted to take advantage of Ian or Anthony or SmoshGames. If I wanted to become a kind of famous youtuber, I would do it by myself!

Oh shit! I thought to myself as I realised something about Ian's party. Anthony and his girlfriend would probably be there but that might include the guys from SmoshGames and Mari and maybe other youtubers. Oh...shit... I'm going to sit there and blush like a fangirl! Maybe I should just cancel...? No! You can do this Emma! I should make a couple more friends. What am I kidding? The closest thing I have to friends is Charlotte and Gracie who work at the restaurant with me and Ian who's just my neighbour.

I decided I would go and began to play the Last of Us. I also tried at the beginning of the game. I could already tell it was going to be good if I was holding back tears ten minutes into the game! I played for half an hour then stopped recording. I edited and uploaded the video and saw that my clock now read 5:45pm.

"Shit!" I cursed and ran to get ready.

I got changed and put on a pair of white shorts and a different tank top that had the original Batman logo on it and a pair of black converse. I re-did my makeup, making my eyes stand out a bit more with thicker mascara and a tiny bit of eye shadow; then I used a light layer of lipstick to make my appearance look a bit more better. I brushed my hair and straightened it a bit as it had gone curly through out the day and then I grabbed my phone and keys.

When I went downstairs, I quickly fed Boo and then left. I was just walking down the path to Ian's house when I saw a car pull up at Ian's house. I recognised the people who got out. Sohinki from SmoshGames and Mari! Oh shit... I really have to stop swearing! I took a deep breath and walked towards Ian's front door at the same time as them.


	2. I got a new job!

**hi guys! Next chapter is up :) yay! I'm so glad you guys like this story :D **

**also, a question for you lot:**

_**Q.) If you have any good title ideas for this fanfic. Please send me a PM with your suggestions! :D much appreciated! **_

**I do not own Just Dance or any of the youtubers in this fanfic. I oly own my oc Emma and her cat Boo XD enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

Sohinki knocked on the door and I walked up towards the door. They both heard me and turned. They both smiled.

"Oh hey!" Sohinki said.

"Your Ian's neighbour right?" Mari asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm Emma." I said smiling.

I shook both of their hands just as Ian opened the door. He greeted us and led us in. I saw that Anthony and his girlfriend was already here and there was blonde girl who I assumed was Melanie. There was another guy there and a girl with black hair as well. Anthony's girlfriend walked up to me and greeted me.

"Hey! I'm Kalel!" She said smiling.

"I'm Emma." I said and returned the smile.

I chatted with her and Mari for a while, getting to know them and laughing and joking. I also got to chat to Sohinki and Anthony. I found out that Sohinki's real name was Matt. I found out that the other guy was Joey Graceffa, a friend of Kalel's and the other girl was their friend Meghan. Fifteen minutes after pizza had arrived there was a knock on the door and Anthony answered it. The other members of SmoshGames walked in; LaserCorn and Jovenshire.

"Sorry were late! I was on my way here when a certain idiot phoned sharing he'd broke down!" LaserCorn said looking back Joven who glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault! It just...died!" Joven said.

Everyone greeted them and then they noticed us.

"New girl!" LaserCorn said pointing at me. I let out small laugh as they look on LaserCorn's face was just so comical!

"Guys this is my neighbour Emma." Ian said.

"Also a Smosher!" I said taking a sip from my drink.

"Well Im LaserCorn's but you can call me David." LaserCorn said.

"I'm Joven." Joven smiled and I felt myself blush a little.

"How about SmoshGames?" Sohinki asked.

"Watch you guys too!" I said.

We all laughed and we began talking. I ended up getting asked loads of questions but I answered gladly. I had watched a couple of Joey's videos and now wished I had watched a couple more of his videos as he was a genuinely nice guy. He was so sweet!

"You sound like you have a bit of a country accent." Sohinki said.

"Yeah I do. I'm from Texas." I said smiling. "Born and raised theis till I was thirteen and then we moved to New York."

Then Meghan asked me a question:

"Have you got a YouTube account Emma?" Meghan asked before taking a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

I nodded as I swallowed a mouthful of my drink. "Yeah I do actually."

"How come you've never mentioned this?!" Ian said and I just shrugged.

"What do you do on your Channel?" Joey asked.

"Just games and vlogs really." I answered.

Anthony pulled out a laptop and went onto YouTube. "Okay, what's your channels name? We are seeing some of your videos tonight!"

I protested but in the end they all had a go at me and I finally said my channels name:

"EmmaBerryGames." I said.

"Why Berry?" LaserCorn asked.

"It's my last name." I said.

Anthony announced that he had found my page and saw my slender video. Oh God... They watched my video and some of them jumped when they saw SlenderMan but then burst out laughing at my reaction. I was scared shit-less while playing this game and when SlenderMan had found me I had screamed really loudly and ran off shouting, "f ck this game!"

"That was brilliant!" Ian said laughing but his laughter grew as he pointed at Joven who had erupted into a fit of laughter that's had often been referred to as the 'Walrus Laugh'. Then we all ended up laughing at Joven.

Then as Ian had said this morning, we played Just Dance 3. Apparently he left his copy at SmoshGames headquarters. First Anthony and Kalel danced to 'Da Funk' By Daft Punk. They did pretty well actually. Then Melanie and Meghan danced to 'Jump (For My love)' by Girls Aloud. They almost beat Anthony and Kalel. Joey then danced to 'Video Killed the Radio Star' by The Buggles and best both scores. Ian failed badly at 'Land of 1000 dances' by Wilson Pickett. LaserCorn gave everyone the choice of him dancing to either 'What you waiting for' by Gwen Stefani or 'Venus' by Bananarama. We all told him to do 'What you waiting for'. Then Sohinki did 'Take on me' by A-ha. I was trying to avoid my turn when Sohinki chose me to do the next song. I grimaced but chose to do E.T. By Katy Perry. I didn't do to bad. I did do a bit of dancing sometimes when I had time. Then Mari got up and did 'Pump it' by The Black Eyed Peas. Then Joven got up and danced to 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO.

Oh.

Dear.

Lord.

That was some of the funniest shit I had ever seen. I couldn't stop laughing like everyone else. Mari fell off the couch at one point. I almost did. Joven failed miserably.

"Stop laughing! My moves were just too awesome for the game!" Joven said and sat down next to me sulking.

Then Ian and LaserCorn got up and did a duet. I can't remember what song it was but it was hilarious.

"Iancorn strikes again!" Joven said erupting into another set of Walrus Laughs.

His laugh was kind of cute, in a weird way. Wait what?! Before I could think about what I had just thought I was pulled up by Mari to dance with her. We ended up doing a duet to 'Beautiful Liar' by Beyonce and Shakira. We did really good actually!

"Beat that Sohinki!" Mari said and Sohinki nodded with a look on his face that said:

Challenge accepted.

He did a group dance with Joey, Meghan and Kalel. They danced to '...Baby one more time' by Britney Spears. They didn't do as good as us. But Joey was brilliant! He took it so seriously! After Sohinki's dance, we were all exhausted and sat down and began to chat again.

"If you ever do another Just Dance GameBang," Melanie said, "I think you're going to have to make Joven do Party Rock Anthem again."

"What?!" Joven said sitting up.

I laughed. "Yep that has to happen!"

"What about Emma and Mari's sexy Beyonce and Shakira dance?" Joey said. "Gurl, you got moves!" I blushed instantly.

When we realised it was midnight, our exhaustion had finally taken its toll.

"That as fun Ian, thanks for inviting me around." I said. Joey and Meghan had just left and now I decided to leave so I could go and check on Boo.

"It's no problem Emma. The gang really enjoyed meeting you." Ian said.

"Bye Emma!" Lasercorn shouted from the other room Laughing.

"Goodbye David!" I shouted back, laughing aswell as his kooky ways.

"Miss you!" He called.

I bust out laughing and thn said my final goodbyes and left. I opened my front door and was greeted by Boo mewing and jumping at my feet. I picked her up and gave her a cuddle before getting ready for bed.

_**Joven POV**_

Wow... Emma was amazing! I was sad to see her leave but I had a feeling that we would meet again. She was awesome at dancing! I swear she did professional dancing.

"We really should do another Just Dance GameBang actually..." Lasercorn said. "Let's humiliate Joven even more with making him dancing to 'Party rock anthem'!

"NO!" I said. Everyone laughed at me and I smiled a little.

"But how about Emma? She seems great." Mari said. "Maybe we should bring her into SmoshGames."

"Maybe a new member is what we need to help boost our subscribers." LaserCorn said.

"What do you think Ian?" Anthony asked.

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Ian answered.

I tried to hide my excitement. This would be awesome!

"What's a good idea?" Melanie asked coming out from the kitchen with Kalel with a cup of coffee.

"We're thinking of adding a new member to the SmoshGames crew." Sohinki said.

"Emma?" Kalel asked and Athony nodded. "I think that's a great idea. Won't leave Mari on her own now!"

"Yeah! Another good reason!" Mari said and we all laughed.

"Okay, raise your hand if you think we should ask Emma if she would like to join SmoshGames." Lasercorn said and stuck his hand in the air.

I raised mine, then Anthony and Ian did, followed by Kalel, Melanie, Sohinki and Mari.

"Anthony and I will ask her tomorrow." Ian said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Yep another chapte run the same day! I'm impressed with myself! Hope you enjoy to and remember if any of you guys have any gosterile names wife this fanfic please feel free to let me know! **_

_**I don't own any of the youtubers in this story only my OC Emma and her cat Boo and the new chatter Mark :) **_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. It scared me so I freaked out. Then I found my self face first on the floor. I groaned and sat up and stroked Boo. I was exhausted from last night. T much silly dancing at once!

Wait... Dancing...

Oh shit!

I had a dance group performance today at the mall! I looked at the clock- 9:30am. I had two hours to get ready and get to the mall. Shit!Shit!Shit! I scrambled up to my feet and ran to my bathroom. I quickly showered and brushed my hair. I did my makeup and went to find my outfit.

We were doing a dance to advertise Mark's dance classes. Mark was the leader of our group and founder of 'Mark's Dance Classes'. Yeah, he's not very good with names. But he was a great friend of mine! And he had asked me to sing as well. Shit! I could sing a little but I didn't think myself great. The song we were dancing (and myself singing) to was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I loved that song so that helped me a little.

I found my outfit. Black shorts, black shoes and a black shirt with Mark's logo on it. We also got to wear these awesome baseball caps! They were quite cute actually. I sighed and got dressed. It was 10:15am by the time I had finished my breakfast and fed Boo. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car.

"Oh hey Emma!" Anthony called.

I turned and saw him and Ian.

"We need to talk to you!" Ian said.

"Guys, I would love to chat but I'm gonna be late for a performance. If you want to talk afterwards, meet me at the fountain in the middle of the mall, that's we're ill be. Sorry but I'm in a rush!" I said hoping that I didn't sound rude.

"Oh that's fine, we were actually going to go and film a Lunchtime with Smosh episode at the food court there." Anthony said smiling.

"Thanks guys, I'll see y'all there?" God damn my Texan accent!

"Yee-haw, cowboy!" Ian said.

"Shut up!" I said laughing as I got into my car. I waved goodbye and made my way to the mall.

_**-*Time Skip*-**_

I was standing behind stage, stretching and warming up for our performance when Mark came over to me.

"Hey Emma, you ready?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm good!" I said breathing in to calm my nerves.

"Good luck! Break a leg! Not literally!" He said.

"Are you okay, Mark?" I asked.

"Yeah, girl Im fine!" He smiled at me and went to go and check on the other dancers.

Then we were called out onto stage. I stood next to Mark on stage. I spotted Ian and Anthony sitting at a table just outside the food court filming Lunchtime with Smosh when Ian suddenly pointed at me. I grinned and waved and then I heard the track music start.

Here we go.

_**Ian POV**_

We were about to answer another twitter question when I noticed a familiar girl with brunette hair and purple highlights go on the stage a little bit away from us.

"Dude look!" I said and pointed the camera to Emma. She waved and smiled.

"Wow, let's go check it out!" Anthony said.

"Emma is my neighbour and she just came round for a party late night and she was great fun! But she never told us she danced professionally!" I said to both Anthony and the camera.

"Shhh! Lets watch!" Anthony said grinning.

"Hey look! Lunch and a show!" I said and Anthony made a face at my bad joke.

_"Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa..." _

Emma sings as well?! This Texas girl keeps a lot of secrets!

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa..." _

Then they began to dance. We cheered Emma and her group on. They were awesome!

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive...!" _

We cheered as they ended and went off stage. We finished of our video and waited for Emma to come and A couple minutes later we saw Emma walk towards us.

_**Emma POV**_

"Sup guys?" I said smiling, a little out of breath.

"That was awesome!" Ian said.

"Yeah, your really great Emma, you should have told us to did dancing and singing we wolf have brought everyone out to see you!" Anthony said teasingly.

"Oh god no! That would be embarrassing!" I said. "I need to go and buy lunch! I'm starving!"

"Aw, you just missed Lunchtime with Smosh!" Ian pouted.

We went and I got is engine to eat. Even though they probably, just ate loads, they bought drinks for them selves. I bought a bottle of water and a sandwich from Subway.

"So what did you want to talk to me about this morning then, guys?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, all of us were chatting last night after you left-" Ian said.

"Y'all aren't bitching about me behind my back are you?" I joked and drank some of my water.

"We were wondering if you would like to join the SmoshGames crew." Anthony said.

I choked on my water a little. Wait, what the hell!? No, I heard them wrong! I quickly swallowed them remaining water in my mouth and wiped my mouth with a tissue before talking.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I said.

Ian and Anthony were dying with laughter. Wow, thanks guys!

"Sorry," Ian said after he noticed my annoyed look.

"But seriously, do you wanna be the new SmoshGames member?" Anthony said.

"Y'all serious?!" I asked. "This better be no prank with a hidden cameraman here somewhere!"

"No were serious. " Ian said. "Last night we all discussed it and decided that a new member to the SmoshGames crew would be a good idea and then we thought you would be a great member."

"Well, I, er, um..." I said. I couldn't believe this was happening! "Um... Okay?"

"Great! We'll let the guys know! Oh later were gonna be filming a GameBang, one of us will pick you up at 2:30. That okay?" Ian said.

"Er, okay? What are we playing?" I said.

Ian and Anthony grinned. Oh no.

"It's Just Dance 3 isn't it?" I said.

"No." Ian said.

Oh thank god!

"It's Just Dance 4!" Anthony said.

Shit!

"Well, I haven't played Just Dance 4 yet, so this will be fun!" I said.

Yeah, this will be fun!

What the hell just happened?!

...I got a new job!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Another chapter for you guys! Hope you'd like it :D **_

_**i don't own any of the youtubers in this fanfic only my oc Emma and her cat boo! XD**_

_**enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

I was on Youtube watching some videos while I was waiting for one of the guys from SmoshGames to come and pick me up so we could start filming the first GameBang i'll ever be in! I saw that there was a new video uploaded on Ianh. Probably Lunchtime with Smosh; I clicked on it. Yep, I was right!

I watched it and glared at the screen as I suddenly saw Ian point the camera on to a stage and saw myself dancing and singing.

"Hecox you bastard!" I shouted annoyed with Ian.

Then the was a knock on the door. Whoops. I opened it and found Joven standing there grinning.

"Hey Emma." He said smiling.

"Hey Joven. I thought your car broke down?" I said grabbing my phone and keys.

"I'm borrowing LaserCorn's car while mines getting fixed." Joven answered leading me to the car. "Why is Ian in your bad book?"

I grimaced. "He recorded my performance at the mall and uploaded it on Youtube."

"Well, think of the upside, you might get noticed and run away from here and become a famous dancer!" Joven said and I laughed.

"Fat chance!" I said.

We got into the car and Joven began to drive. We were silent for a couple minutes. It felt a little awkward but I just didn't know what to say. I think Joven felt the same.

"So..." Joven said drumming his fingers n the steering wheel. "Your gonna be a new host huh?"

"Yeah! I actually can't believe it... I choked on my drink when Ian and Anthony asked me."

Joven laughed. "Really?!"

I nodded and blushed. "They caught me by surprise! I'm not even that good of a YouTuber."

"Nobody's just discovered you yet. I bet you, after this GameBang, your subscribers will go up dramatically." Joven said.

I chuckled and smiled but then my smile faded away. "What if they hate me?"

"How could they hate you? Your a great friend! Your funny, a good dancer and singer-"

"You saw the video?!" I said shocked. Joven grinned and nodded. I blushed deeply

"You are a good dancer and singer, you are funny and just great to hang out with! You'll be fine Emma!" Joven smiled at me.

"Thanks Joven." I said and smiled at him.

_**-*Time Skip*-**_

We arrived and Joven led me to a room where everyone sat. I saw Ian and glared darkly at him. He was joking about something but then he saw my face.

"It was Anthony's idea!" He said.

"Dude!" Anthony said.

"Ian Hecox you bastard!" I said.

Mari burst out laughing. "How about instead of beating him to a pulp, you get to choose his dance for Just Dance 4?"

I nodded. "You get away this time Hecox..."

"Bring it on Berry!" Ian called back as I went to get a drink.

"Ian, I'm warning you now, don't you mess with a girl from Texas!" I said.

LaserCorn came into the room and did a creepy stare at me.

"We meet again Emma." He said grinning.

"Nice to see you too David." I joked.

"Well that stare is creeping me out." Mari said.

"I think we should go and film." Anthony said.

We all went into the rom where they would record a GameBang. I have to admit, I was pretty excited. We all stood there in different positions and we began to record.

"GAMEBANG!" We all said.

"Hey guys and today we are going to be playing Just Dance 4, again!" LaserCorn said doing the intro. "And your probably wondering who this is."

LaserCorn pointed at me and I smiled and waved, "Hey!"

"This is Emma! The newest edition to the SmoshGames crew. We were going to upload a video telling you about her but we thought it would be better to drop a bombshell on you instead!" LaserCorn grinned innocently.

"Nice one LaserCorn." Sohinki said.

"But she has appeared in the newest Lunchtime with Smosh." Ian said. "That girl dancing on stage and singing in the mall? Emma!"

"And I wasn't happy about him recording me like that." I said. "So I get to choose what song Ian dances to." I looked back at him and shook my fist angrily.

"Okay, so apart from Ian, everyone gets to choose a song from the magical wizard hat." Anthony said.

"But we are changing the punishment a little this time." Ian said. "The winner and the loser have to do a duet."

"Okay, so Mari's going first!" Anthony said.

Mari jumped up and put her hand in the wizard hat. She pulled out a piece of paper and read it out:

"Domino by Jessie J." She said.

We watched her dance and we all laughed. Every so often Mari would yell out "Oh God!" Or "Im terrible at this song!" Afterwards it was LaserCorns turn and he danced to 'We no speak Americano' by Yolanda Be cool and DCUP. He did ok and beat Mari by a little.

"Yeah! In your face Mari!" LaserCorn said.

"Yeah but look at Joven, he so badly wants Call Me Maybe!" Mari said pointing at Joevn who looked worried as Anthony pulled out a piece of paper.

"Don't worry Joven, it's 'So what' by Pink." Anthony said.

Anthony didn't do very well. Then Ian was up. I chose 'Want U back' by Cher Loyd feat. Astro for him to dance to. He struggled but he actually was able to beat Anthony which he was pretty happy about. Then it was Sohinki's turn, Jovens face was priceless as he waited to see what song Sohinki had got.

"Calm down Joven!" I joked.

"I need that song! It's my shower song!" He said jokingly.

"Oh god, we didn't need to know that!" Mari said grimacing.

Sohinki ended up dancing to 'Ain't no other man' by Christina Aguilera. He got the high score. Then it was my turn. I put my hand in the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Uh oh.

"I got... 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson." I said grinning.

"NO!" Joven said. "I was so close!"

We all burst out laughing at Joven's reaction. Then I did my dance. I did all right but when it came to the chorus I struggled a little.

"Your meant to be a professional dancer!" Sohinki said.

"I'm not that's professional and I prefer video games!" I shouted. "Next time, lets just let Joven do this song!"

I soon finished the song and then I saw my score. Oh my god, I beat Sohinki by ten points! I laughed at his expression, he was shocked the same as me. Then Joven was up. He danced to 'Disturbia' by Rihanna. He did worse on this song then he did on 'Part Rock Anthem'!

"I would have done better!" Joven said after his song had ended, panting slightly. "But someone took my song!"

I put my hands innocently. "Hey it's not my fault! Blame the wizard hat!"

Then Anthony read out in order from top to bottom our places:

Myself (first)

Sohinki

LaserCorn

Mari

Ian

Anthony

Joven (last)

"Ooohhh! New girl with Jooovvveeennn!" They teased and I blushed a little.

"It should be IanCorn up here dancing instead!" I said.

Joven and I had to dance to 'Everybody needs somebody to love' by the Blue Brothers. I coped quite well while Joven didn't but we were all laughing and having fun. But I did help Joven out as he did do quite bad at one point.

"That was GameBang!" I said.

"GAMEBANG!" We all shouted and stopped recording.

_**joven POV**_

We were all sitting down eating pizza, chatting and laughing after GameBang. I was sitting next to Emma which was great.

"That was brilliant!" Emma laughed. "Thanks guys, really!"

"It's okay Emma." Ian said.

"You still watch yourself though mister!" Emma said glaring at him.

"Joven looks still annoyed that Emma took his song!" Anthony said.

"But that duet dance was so adorable though!" Sohinki taunted.

"What do you think guys, Emmashire?!" LaserCorn said.

"David!" Emma laughed blushing a little.

Wait, was she blushing?

"I still support IanCorn!" I said.

"Good, because you'll never beat our love!" LaserCorn said and we all burst out laughing.

Later on, I was using LaserCorns car to drop Emma off home. We were sitting in the car, driving along laughing and chatting.

"That was really fun today." Emma said. "Thanks for the lift Joven!'

"No problem Emma." I said and waved as she got out of the car.

"Bye Joven! See you soon maybe?"

"Yeah! Sure! Bye!" I said and watched as she walked away.

Wow.. She was awesome! Wait, were those Batman converse? Oh my god! This is great!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for you guys! Woo boo! As usual, I do not owN any youtuber in this story, only my oc Emma and her cat boo!

enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

I grinned as I looked through the comments of my first GameBang. Some of them were great:

New girl is hot!

Emma is awesome!

Is she officially a new host for Smoshgames?

But there was one that made my blush a bit:

Emmashire is now my OTP! I hope they get together they would be such a cute couple!

Some of the comments weren't very nice. I decided to do a vlog on my channel, explaining my current YouTube position. I grabbed my camera and began to record.

"Hey guys! EmmaBerry here! So you are probably all thinking, why isn't there a new video up? Ill tell you why! But some of y'all probably already know. I have now joined up with SmoshGames! Yep! Exciting isn't it? Look I have goosebumps!" I said grinning and showed my arm even though they couldn't see anything. "So y'all are probably wondering how the hell this even happened, am I right? Well, I have a neighbour who is quite famous on YouTube. His name is Ian Hecox. Don't believe me? Watch!"

I pulled out my phone and rang Ian, not showing his number but putting him on loud speaker.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Ian, it's Emma!" I said grinning at my camera.

"Hey Emma what's up?" He said.

"Yeah, some of my subscribers don't believe we are neighbours. Can you just tell them over the phone that its true?" I said smiling.

I heard Ian laugh and I tried to hold back my laughter. "Go out into your back garden!" He said, ok then I frowned.

I went out the back. "Ian, I'm here!" I said and then suddenly Ian's head popped up form behind the fence with the scariest face I had ever seen. I might have screamed a little. "Holy shit Hecox!" I said placing a hand over my heart.

"Believe her now, Bitch!?" Ian said grinning.

"So yeah, this is my neighbour Ian, say hi Ian don't be shy." I said and Ian waved. "Now don't have a go at me for not talking about my neighbours before but Smosh are very busy!"

"So, almost two weeks ago now, Mr Hecox here had a party. Just a small little party and he invited me! How nice of him!"

"Well," Ian said and I laughed.

"So I went round, and we had Anthony and Kalel, Melanie, Joey Graceffa -who is such a nice guy!- and Meghan and the SmoshGames crew! We ate pizza, we got wasted- I'm kidding!" I said and looked at the camera seriously. "And then we played Just Dance! Which was fun! And then I had to go and leave cause I had Boo to take care of!"

"Ian! Hello?!" Anthony called out from Ian's house.

"Out here!" He called.

"Hey Emma, oh god a vlog!" Anthony said and hid his face.

"Oh come on Anthony, everyone knows you love being on camera." I said jokingly.

"It's true...!" Anthony said and gave this weird cute face.

"So next day I had a dance performance at the mall, and Anthony and Ian wanted to talk to me about something. I told them to meet me after my performance and they did. But a certain guy *cough* Ian *cough* filmed it and put it on Youtube!"

"You still annoyed about that!?" Ian said.

"I will never let it go!" I said jokingly. "So were we sitting in the food court eating when they asked me. Caught me by surprise while I was drinking! I did a goddamn spit take!"

"It was priceless!" Anthony said.

Then Ian and Anthony stood there laughing.

"They find it hilarious." I said. "Thanks for being great friends guys!"

"Technically, were not as bad as Lasercorn. He shot Joven with a paintball gun!" Ian said.

"When did this happen?!" I asked.

"Not that long ago, he probably still has welts on his stomach!" Anthony said.

I gave a horrified look to the camera. "What have I just signed up to?!so now am I part of the SmoshGames crew! Some of you had given really nice comments so brownie points to you guys but those trolls oh gave the shitty mean comments- you can kindly go and f ck yourself! Oh well, have a great day guys, keep safe, make sure to click that's subscribe button! Say bye guys!" They both waved. "See ya!" I stopped recording.

"Doing a little vlogging?" Anthony asked.

"Just a little.." I grinned.

"Oh by the way, Mari wanted to know if you would do a Super Mari Funtime video with her?" Ian said.

"Sure! When do I head over?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning round about 10:00am?" Ian said.

"I'll be there!" I said. "Bye guys!"

This will be fun! Yeah! Playing some games with Mari! I just hope it is not Slender!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! Another chapter! Sorry it took a bit longer than usual but I had some stuff going on and sorry it's a bit shorter but... **_

_**Meh**_

_**i don't own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. Only my oc Emma and her cat boo XD**_

_**enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

I woke up at 8:00am and got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans and a vest top that had a smiley face on it and my batman converse. I decided to do something different with my hair today. I tied it up in a plait so that it came over my shoulder. I suddenly realised I hadn't worn any earrings for a while so I decided to put some in. I had double ear piercings so I put on two pairs of earrings. Then I did my make up; I gave myself a little bit of eyeshadow but to make my eyes standout, I mostly focused on my liquid eyeliner - doing the usual wing shaped look - and my mascara.

Then I brushed my teeth and headed down stairs. I sick of eating cereal so I fed Boo and went to McDonalds. I got a sausage McMuffin from the Drive-Thru. Then I headed over to SmoshGames HQ.

_**Joven POV**_

"Hey guys! Look who I found wandering around in their own!" LaserCorn said and Emma walked through the door.

I stopped slouching in my seat and sat up. "Hey Emma."

She waved. "Hey guys, do any of you know where Mari is? I'm gonna film a Super Mari Funtime episode with her and...I'm lost." She said blushing a little.

Sohinki had headphones on while editing a video so he couldn't hear Emma. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We'll show you the way. We're bored anyway." LaserCorn said.

I got up and we all walked down the hall to a room where Mari was filming. We opened the door and saw Mari setting up the camera.

"Hey guys! Emma! Glad you're here but you're not going to be happy with what we are playing." Mari said.

"What are we playing?" Emma said warily.

"Slender..." Mari said.

"...SHIT!" Emma said.

LaserCorn and myself couldn't help but laugh. She turned and glared at us and we immediately shut up. "Sorry..." We mumbled.

"Okay now you guys go off so we can go and film!" Mari said.

We said goodbye and left the room, closing the door and turning off the lights. We were walking down the hall when LaserCorn turned and smiled at me. He had a horrible devious smile on his face. Uh oh.

"I have an idea..." He said grinning.

I took off my glasses and rubbed my face. "What is it?" I asked.

We went back to our 'editing' room and LaserCorn went up to a draw and pulled out a skin tight mask. He held it up and grinned. Sohinki was looking over grinning.

"I'll record it." He said grabbing a camera.

LaserCorn put on the mask, and did a thumbs up.

"You in Joven?" He asked.

"I'm gonna die but... I'm in." I said and he grinned.

"Excellent!"

Sohinki grabbed another camera and put it in the hall way so you could see LaserCorns hiding place and the hallway so when the girls would run down, you would be able to see everything. Sohinki held onto the other camera so we could record their first jump scare. We were waiting outside the door, listenign for the right moment. Oh god... We are so dead!

_**Emma POV**_

"Aww hell no! Do not go in there Mari! We will die!" I said literally cringing.

We had been playing for like ten minutes now and... I was shitting myself. We had found four pages. Which was good but we were gonna die if we went into the tunnel!

"Do not go in that tunnel girl!" I said.

"We have to." Mari said, she looked like she was sweating.

We walked into the tunnel and looked around, the booming noise and creepy music even louder now. I was biting my fingernail, a habit I had grown out of but... This time was an exception.

"There!" I said and Mari spotted the note on the wall.

"Leave me alone..." Mari said reading the note.

"We would if you stop following us and trying to kill us!" I said and Mari let out a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly a random static 'bleep' - if you will - flashed across the screen.

"Oh what the hell?!" I yelled.

Mari left the tunnel and turned to Slender standing behind a tree. We both screamed as he killed us. She threw the controller Ron the floor but that wasn't the worst part. Suddenly the door crashed open and Sohinki and Joevn stood there and yelled, making us scream louder.

"You guys are dicks!" Mari yelled.

"Oh this Texas girl 'ain't letting them get away! Come on Mari!" I said and we got up and chased them.

"Shit!shit!shit!" Joven yelled as he ran after Sohinki who was laughing his head off.

We ran down the hallway and suddenly Slender jumped out and I screamed and hit him in the stomach. Slender let out a groan and held his stomach.

"LaserCorn!?" I said. "You guys are such douchebags!"

Mari glared at them. "I am going to kill you guys! A camera too!?" She said pointing at a camera in the corner of the room.

LaserCorn pulled off the mask and grinned weakly. "It was worth it! Damn, Emma! You hit hard!"

"You do not scare thisTexas gurl!" I said breathing in deeply, trying to get over the sudden jumpscare fest we just had.

Joven stood there still laughing along with Oshinki but he had another case of Walrus giggles.

"Oh look! The Walrus is back!" LaserCorn said.

"S-shut-up!" Joven said between each walrus laugh.

I had to laugh then, that goddamn laugh was so cute and weird and contagious! You couldn't not laugh! We hung out for ages, chatting, laughing, playing games... But then it got late and then I had to go so I said goodbye to everyone and left. Joven seemed a little sad that I had gone... Hmm..

But I had to leave quick otherwise I was gonna be late for my hair appointment! I was sick of these purple highlights now. Time for something new!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Next chapter! Woo hoo! hope you enjoy it :D **_

_**i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic only my own Emma dn her cat boo and their friends mark and taylor!**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

I sat in the mirror doing my makeup; liquid eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. I liked my new hair. It was different from my last hairstyle and I felt like a change was needed. I had a new job, new friends, now new hair. Then I got dressed. I felt a bit cold today and the weather was quite cold - unusually - so I put on my sleeveless sweater top that came down just past my hips and a pair of black leggings. Then a pair of Ugg boots. I smiled, happy with my outfit and went downstairs. I had a lazy day today. Free to just sit on the couch and do nothing. I sat down with a bowl of popcorn, Boo curled up by my feet and began to watch The Big Bang Theory.

After the episode ended I decided to take a nap on the couch. It felt good to just relax. I had had a couple of hectic days with now working at SmoshGames and now I could just relax...

Then my phone rang. I groaned and got up. "Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Emma! It's Kalel! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall?" Kalel said.

"Sure!" I answered.

"I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes?" She said.

"See you then!" I said and hung up.

I got changed into shorts and a t short that had a picture of a grey kitten on it and the words "soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur... Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr...purr...purr..." I love the Big Bang Theory!

_**-*Time Skip*-**_

"But your top is awesome Emma!" Kalel said as we walked into the Mall.

"Thanks Kalel! I didn't even know you liked the Bug Bang Theory!" I said.

"Oh yeah! It's awesome! I also like shows like American Horror Story, The Walking Dead-" She said before I interrupted her.

"Okay, hold the phone!" I said. "You like the Walking Dead too!? Gurl, you are just plain awesome!" I said and we both laughed.

"Why thank you Ms Berry!" Kalel giggled and we began to shop.

In the afternoon, we stopped to eat in the food court - with the GameStop opposite. I had bought a couple of t-shirts, shorts, shoes and games from GameStop. I took a sip of my chocolate milkshake and smiled.

"Your hair does look really nice now Emma, the blue suits you!" Kalel said.

"Thanks Kalel!" I said and admired the ring on her finger. "And that is such a beautiful ring. You are so lucky to have found Anthony."

Kalel giggled. "I am so excited! On the ring here, is an x and its the Roman numeral for ten and we started dating on 10/10/10."

"That is so sweet!" I said.

"I'll be back in a second, I need to use the restroom" Kalel said and got up.

It hadn't even been a minute since Kalel went to the toilet when I heard someone call my name.

"Emma!"

"Mark! Hey!" I said getting up and greeting my close friend and dance partner by kissing him on the cheek and he did the same.

"Out shopping? He asked.

"Yeah with my friend Kalel." I answered.

"I like the new hair by the way."

I laughed. "Flatterer! So I see your buying baby stuff? How far along are you?"

"Seven months yesterday actually and yeah, I'm buying some baby stuff." Mark smiled.

"You and Taylor must be so excited! Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked.

"We were thinking if its a girl, Alice; and if its a boy, Daniel." Mark said grinning.

We chatted for a while longer and then Kalel came along and I introduced her to Mark. Then after a while Mark had to go so we said goodbye. We went into a sore and I bought a couple of films.

"Feel like watching any of these later?" I asked.

"Sure!" Kalel answered grinning.

"How about you give Melanie a call aswell?" I suggested.

"And Mari?" Kalel also suggested and we both grinned.

"Girls night!" We both said at the same time and laughed.

_**Joven POV**_

"GameStop here we go!" LaserCorn said and I laughed while shaking my head.

We had some spare time so LaserCorn and myself had decided to go and see if there were any certain offers on any good games. We were in there for a while when LaserCorn finally decided to buy game.

I didn't see anything I liked the look of so I just waited for LaserCorn to hurry up and buy something. We were leaving when I he suddenly pointed.

"Is that Emma?" He asked.

I looked to where he was pointing and I saw a girl that looked kinda like Emma but her hair was different. It was still the lovely chocolate brown colour but instead of the tips of her hair dyed a dark purple, the bottom of her hair was dyed blue.

"I'm not sure..." I answered.

Suddenly the supposed 'Emma' got up and greeted a man round about the same aged as her but what caused a lump in my throat was the exact that she kissed his cheek. I looked away quickly and grinned at LaserCorn.

"We should let going." I said and we left.

Did Emma have a boyfriend...?

_**Emma POV**_

"C-can I have a tissue p-please...?" I asked wiping my eyes quickly.

Mari passed the box and took a handful of popcorn. We were watching The Impossible. A true story and such a powerful one at that. We were all in tears. Kalel, Melanie, Mari and myself. The film was about how a family - a mother, father and three sons - survived after the Boxing Day tsunami in 2004. The youngest son was five years old. He was so small and innocent'

"Look, it's Lucas!" The youngest son said and I burst out into another set of tears.

This was all too emotional for me. I hugged Boo while I saw the tow younger brothers be reunited with their older brother who looked round about the age of fourteen.

"Now go and find your dad!" Melanie said wiping her eyes.

"Wait... There he is!" Kalel said.

On the tv screen, you could just see the dad push his way through the crowd as he spotted his three sons, all alive and well. Suddenly a phone rang.

"Sorry!" Kalel said and I paused the movie. She put the phone on speaker. "H-hello?"

"Kalel? What's wrong?" Anthony's voice could be heard form the speaker on the phone - full of worry.

"Don't worry babe, I'm fine. I'm just watching a really really sad movie with Emma, Melanie and Mari." Kalel said wiping her eyes.

"Oh." Anthony said and you could hear the relief on his voice. We all tried to keep our laughter back. "I was just wondering when you was coming home?"

There was sniggering coming from the other end of the phone. Ian!

"I'll be home on half an hour babe." Kalel said. Fake kissing noises could be heard in the background and then in the distance...walrus laughing!

I mouthed my small plan to everyone and Kalel grinned and did a thumbs up.

"Oh and Anthony? Can I tell you something quickly...?" Kalel asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yeah..?" Anthony answered.

"3...2...1!" I mouthed and then we all screamed and shouted really loud.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" Ian cried out.

We all burst out laughing.

"Think you're the only ones on louder speaker!? I heard you laughing Sohinki!" Mari said.

"And don't forget the walrus!" I shouted.

"That payback form out Slender prank?" LaserCorn asked.

"That's only the appetiser!" I said.

"Bye guys!" Melanie said.

"I'll get you later Kalel!" Anthony said.

"You too Mel!" Ian said.

We all laughed and Kalel hung up. We watched the end of the movie and everyone got ready to go.

"Well that was fun Emma. Thanks for tonight!" Mari said. "See you at the office tomorrow?"

"Sure!" I said.

I said goodbye to all of them and went to bed.

. /search?um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&q=turquoise+highlights&spell=1&sa=X&ei=9Ln2Uc7wBsWJ0AWVw4DQAw&ved=0CDIQvwUoAA&biw=1024&bih=672#biv=i%7C6%3Bd%7CqgVZfdDOsHaSwM%3A

link for Emma's new hair :D just imagine the black hair colour is actually brown. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys!**_

_**any of you seen the new raging bonus on Smoshgames? With the ghost peppers? If not, go and watch it! It's hilarious! Poor Joven XD**_

_**sorry this is a short chapter :( but i'll make it up to you in the next chapter with some Emmashire cuteness :3 (hopefully) **_

_**okay! So I don't own any of the the youtubers in this fanfic. Only my oc Emma and her cat boo! XD**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Okay, so as Emma didn't win anything this GameBang, she will have to eat one of Ghost Peppers we've had in the office this week." Anthony said.

Joven was holding the packet and one in his hand; but he was holding the pepper with a napkin because apparently if you held with your hand naturally and then touched your eye, it could make you blind because it was so hot!

"Oh...shit..." I said wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans. That would be bleeped out later.

"Just to let you know, we uploaded a bonus video earlier this week when Joven and myself tried one. I handled it pretty well but poor Joven here..." Sohinki said.

"I-I freaked out a little... It's the worlds third hottest pepper!" Joven said.

"Oh I hate you guys so much!" I said.

Anthony burst out laughing. We were filming another GameBang. This week, we were playing MarioKart on the Wii and...Im crap at that game. And I lost. Big time. Even Joven beat me!

I took a deep breath and took the pepper from Joven. I quickly out it in my mouth and began to chew.

Holy.

F*cking.

Shit.

_**THIS PEPPER WAS TOO HOT!**_

_**" OH SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" I**_ jumped up and down on the spot. They all laughed at me but I didn't really care.

I just needed to get this raging inferno out of my mouth! I began to curse loudly but only sticking to the words shit and f*ck. oh god this was so hot!

"Would you like some water? Or milk?" Sohinki asked.

_**"BOTH!" I**_ shouted, the fire raging badly in my mouth.

Sohinki passed over the water first and I quickly drunk that, spilling most of it while trying to drink it quickly and then I snatched the milk and drank that. The fire in my mouth died down after a while but it was still pretty hot!

"I hate you guys..." I mumbled. "Why did I agree to joining to SmoshGames? They just try to kill you!"

"You can't escape now!" LaserCorn said with that creepy look on his face...Sheesh...

"It's gets worse as time goes by." Sohinki said talking about the pepper.

"F*ck you Sohinki!" I said standing there miserable. "LaserCorn, where's that paintball gun?! Sohinki you better run!"

Sohinki was actually backing up due to the dark look on my face.

"That was GameBang!" Joven said.

"GAMEBANG!" Anthony stopped recording and I looked at them.

"...You guys are bastards!" I grimaced.

Anthony was trying hard to hold back his laughter but he couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm going to go and buy something cold and try to get feeling back in my mouth." I said.

"Ah come on Emma, we'll pay." Mari said and looked at the guys. "Right guys?!"

"Oh yeah! Yeah..." They answered quickly.

We ended up going to McDonalds, most of us all having a meal and myself two chocolate milkshakes. Afterwards, Joven once again gave me a lift home.

"That was the worst punishment ever...!" I said as we drove along.

"It is a nasty pepper..." Joven said. "But at least now you can say you've ate the third most hottest pepper in the world."

"Yeah, the stupidest decision I've ever made!" I said. "Oh well, its always great to hang out with you guys."

"Are okay Emma?" Joven asked. He must have noticed.

"I jus have a headache, Joven. Everything's fine." I said and smiled at him.

"You can call me Joshua if you want." Joven said.

I nodded, blushing. "Sure." We pulled up to my house. "Well thanks for the lift Joshua." I blushed while getting out.

"See ya Emma!" Joven said and drove away .

Over the next week and a half I was ill. I was so sick I couldn't get out of bed; and that mean that I couldn't go to work. I texted everyone and told them. They all wished me well which was nice.

It was nine o clock in the evening one day when I heard my phone go off. I grabbed my phone and looked it see who was texting me.

_**One unread message from: Joshua (Jovenshire) **_

I felt my heart race a little and I quickly read the text and replied:

**Joven: Hey Emma.**

**Emma: Hello there Mr Ovenshire :) **

**Joven: how's that cold? **

**Emma: it's a bitch! :( I'm stuck on my couch watching re run episodes of The Walking Dead XD **

**Joven: XD I wish I could be doing that. I'm stuck late at the office editing a video. :/ **

**Emma: too bad. But it will still be an awesome video I bet ;) **

**Joven: haha yeah :) **

**Emma: I think I might be well enough to come to work in a couple days.**

**Joven: well that's great to hear! :D**

**Emma: you know what?**

**Joven: what...? **

**Emma: I blame that pepper! **

**Joven: lol XD well, I hope you get better soon Emma. :)**

**Emma: thanks Joven :) **

We talked for a while longer and then I had to go to bed as I was exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another chapter! I will admit that in this chapter, the scene between Joven and Emma was inspired by an episode from the Big Bang Theory. I just thought it would be a hilarious scenario for Joven to be in! XD**_

_**Also, theres a new character joking this fanfic! I am now introducing Flo!**_

_**i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic, only my oc EmMA and her cat boo and her sister Flo.**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: **_

Four days later, I was pretty much better. Which was good news. My car was in the workshop so Joven was picking me up. I woke up at eight thirty and went to go and take a shower. Then I got out, all freshly cleaned and not feeling...icky?

I got changed into a pair of shorts and put on a sports bra but before I could put my top on, I heard my phone go off. Then I remembered I had left it next to the bathroom sink. I went in there and suddenly, I slipped on some water on the floor from when I had got out of the shower.

As I fell down, my shoulder hit the side of the bath and I gasped in pain. I sat there for a couple minutes whimpering. I think I had dislocated it.

"Shit..." I mumbled to myself. Boo walked in and sat in front me. "Want to help me in any way?" She walked out. "I didn't think so."

The pain got worse as the shock faded. I couldn't get up. It hurt too much. Tesrs formed in my eyes. I needed someone's help. Then there was a knock at the door. Shit! That was Joven! I looked up and saw my phone on the side. I leant forward and was able to grab it even though I strained my shoulder badly which caused another gasp of pan to escape from me. Joven knocked again.

"Yeah I'm kinda busy Joshua!" I muttered to myself.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled though my contacts; Anthony...Dad...David (LaserCorn)...Joshua (Jovenshire)! There we go. I rang his phone, ready to start crying.

"Emma? Wy aren't you answering the door?" Joven asked.

"Joshua, I-i need your help." I said.

"Are you alright?!" He asked alarmed. The pain in my voice was pretty obvious.

"No...I slipped on the bathroom floor and I...I think I may have dislocated my shoulder. It hurts to move..." I said.

"Um...have you got a spare key anywhere? Ill try and help you!" Joven said.

Then I remembered! "Under the flowerpot!"

"Got it! Ill be there in two seconds!" Joven said and hung up.

I sat there holding my dislocated shoulder, whimpering in pain when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I let out a sigh thankful that Joven was here. He called out my name and I called back. He opened up the bathroom door and saw me leaning up against the wall.

"Hey..." I said and smiled weakly.

"Hi." Joven said with a small half smile but then he blushed.

I looked and saw what he was blushing at. I was in denim shorts and a sports bra. Shit!

"Do you think you could help me up?" I asked and Joven nodded and helped me to stand up. Every time I let out a small gasp of pain he would apologise quickly.

"It's not your fault Joshua, don't apologise." I said, leaning against him, completely relying on him as my crutch.

We went to my bedroom and I pointed to the David and Goliath vest top on top of my bed. Joven went to it and helped me put it on, blushing a little.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." I said. Joven nodded and walked me to the car.

_**-**__***Time Skip**__***-**_

_**Joven POV**_

We had just arrived back at Emma's house and... She was a bit happy shall we say. They had fixed her arm up and gave her some antibiotics and drugs to keep the pain away; they did seem to live a 'tipsy' affect on her.

Emma giggled as I led her into the house. "You have a funny laugh you know that Joven?" She said. "It's sounds like a walrus!"

I nodded, trying to move her to the couch. She sat down and then grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to her. I blushed a little as she giggled.

"Could you stay with me for a while Joven?" Emma asked.

"Sure..." I said sighing a little.

If she was like this after taking a little medicine from the hospital what the hell was she like when she was drunk?! Emma rested her head on my shoulder and cuddled close to me. I'm pretty sure my face was bright red now.

"Hey Joven...?" Emma said looking up at me with those big, hazel brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Thanks for helping me today... I know you should have been working at the office with Sohinki and LaserCorn but...thanks." She smiled up at me.

"No problem Emma." I said and smiled.

Then she leant up and kissed my cheek. I felt my heart flutter and I grinned. She smiled and yawned.

"You should get some sleep." I said.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. After a while she was asleep. I got up and laid her head down on the cushion and pulled a blanket over her. I grabbed a piece of paper form a notebook on her coffee table and wrote down a note for when she woke up.

I looked back and smiled at her sleeping form before I left. "Night Emma..."

_**Emma POV**_

It was ten o clock in the morning when I woke. I groaned and sat up and saw my arm in a sling. Then I remembered. Then suddenly I remembered kissing Joven on the cheek. I grinned and blushed to myself. Whoops... But I didn't have to wear this arm sling for long.

I got up and fed Boo and then I heard a knock on my door. Is that Joven? Or maybe Ian? I walked towards the door and opened it.

"EMMA!" Suddenly, a girl with light brown hair threw herself at me and hugged me.

"Flo!?" I said in pain. "Please let go..."

"Why-?! Sis, what did you do to your arm!?" Flo asked.

"I dislocated my shoulder yesterday and now a question for you; what are you doing here!?" I said leading her in.

"I missed my sister and I thought I'd surprise her before her birthday!" Flo said putting her bag on the floor. "Hey Boo!"

Oh my god... The day after tomorrow was my birthday. I can't believe I had forgot! I shook my head and sighed and turned my attention back to my twin sister. She was sitting on the couch, shoes off, Boo on her lap.

"Settled in fine then I see!" I said and chuckled.

"I was thinking maybe we could go round and see the city maybe if your not busy?" Flo asked smiling sweetly.

"Actually, I have to head up to the office and edit some videos." I said.

"Office? Videos?" Flo said completely confused. "I think you forgot to tell me about your new job there, sis!"

"Oh, well... I am working with the top YouTube channel Smosh and their gaming account SmoshGames." I said.

"Oh, I think I've heard of them. Maybe I could tag along?" Flo asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. Typical Flo... Always wanting to meet new people and see new things. I told her I'd ask and I texted Ian. After a couple minutes he replied saying it was okay as long as she was hot.

"What you laughing at?" Flo asked but before I could answer, Flo took my phone and read the text. "Well that's fine... Lets go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This chapter took sooo long to write but I have an excuse! I was sleeping. XD and had a little case of writes block but here ya go!**

_**And in the next chapter, lots of EMMASHIRE! The date! (Ermageeeerrrrddd...) **_

**i do not own any of the youtubers in this story. Only my OC's Emma, her cat boo, her twin sis Flo and their older brother Kurt. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

"So, up you are going to meet my friend sand co-workers" I said to Flo as I showed her picture of the crew. "But there are some things you need to know first:

Anthony is engaged.

Ian has a girlfriend.

LaserCorn is engaged.

Mari's a girl.

Sohinki is single."

"Darn, that Anthony guy is goodlooking!" Flo said.

I had to explain to Flo about their status' otherwise she probably would have started flirting with Anthony or Ian and then it would have just been awkward for me at work from then on. Don't get me wrong, Flo is awesome but... She is very flirtatious. We were sitting in my car outside my house just about to leave when I explained everything to her.

"Okay so 'Sohinki' is single what about him?" Flo said pointed at Joven. Oh shit.

"That's Jovenshire. He's... single." I said.

"Oh! My twin sis likes J-...Jovenshire!" Flo teased and I blushed. "Don't deny it, sis! I can see it! You are as red as a tomato!"

"If I didn't have this sling on you'd be so dead right now!" I said.

"Wait, is he the one who wrote this note?" Flo asked and held up a piece of paper showing some writing on it.

"What? I haven't seen that before, give me that!" I said and snatched the paper.

"I found it on your coffee table!"

I quickly read the note:

_**Hey Emma,**_

_**Hope your arm feels better once you wake up. Also, I was wondering...**_

_**Would you like to go out with me on Friday night? On a date? **_

_**Yes? **_

_**Or no?**_

_**It's okay if you don't want to. Ill understand. :)**_

_**Joshua (Joven) ;) **_

I blushed as I read the note. Joven wanted to go out with me! I smiled happily and grabbed a pen from my bag and ticked one of the boxes next to the yes or no. I folded up the note and put it in my pocket.

"Aw, look at my twin sis!" Flo teased.

"Shut up and start driving!" I said grinning happily.

_**-**__***Time Skip***__**-**_

While Flo was parking the car, I was going in to see the crew. I opened the door and everyone looked up.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Emma-" Anthony said but noticed my sling. "So you did hurt your arm!"

"Wow, she's more clumsy than Joven!" Sohinki teased.

"Shut up!" I chuckled. "So Ian, you know I told you I'm bringing someone with me today as I can't drive properly and she is plain bored and doesn't know the city-"

"So it's a she...?" LaserCorn grinned.

"Remember IanCorn!" I said.

"Your right, I'm sorry Ian, I forgot where my heart was for a moment." LaserCorn said and we all couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, so anyway, my sister is just parking the car and she'll be right up."

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Ian said.

"Yeah, I also have an older brother and Flo is my twin." I said.

"So many secrets girl!" Mari said.

There was a knock on the door. Then Flo popped her head round the corner. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh! Good! I found the right room!" Flo said and stood next to me.

"Guys, this is my twin sis, Flo!" I said and she smiled and waved.

"Hi y'all!" She said.

"Yeah they're related " Ian said and shot him a look.

"Two Texas girls here now Ian! Sleep with one eye open tonight!" I said raising a fist in warning.

"When is Joven getting here with lunch?" LaserCorn asked.

Anthony answered by shrugging. I couldn't help but smile. I'll give him his note when he gets back. We were sitting down chatting for a bit when Ian asked how I hurt my arm. Oh shit.

"Well... I had left my phone beside the sink in the bathroom and went to go and get it when I slipped on some water that was on the floor; hit my shoulder and dislocated it." I began; "Then there was a knock at the door and it was only a certain Jovenshire coming to pick me up."

"Oh shit!" Ian laughed.

"Definite EmmaShire going on!" Sohinki teased.

"As I was saying..." I said through gritted teeth. "I told him where the spare key was and he came up to help me. He took me to the hospital and I got my arm out in a sling. He took me home and when I woke uptime was morning and he was gone... One word from any of you and Flo and I will be hunting you down."

Then Flo high-fived my good hand laughing. Then the door opened and Joven came in carrying a couple bags full of lunch. He blinked twice when he saw my sister and myself.

"Twins." Mari said.

"Oh... Well that explains some things." He said and put the food down. "You should have to me that someone else was coming I would have bought extra's." Joven smiled at me and I blushed.

"Don't you worry, I already ate." Flo smiled happily.

We all sat down eating and chatting and Flo would occasionally try to take some of my fries but I would slap her hand away.

"So Flo..." LaserCorn said. "Do you like video games?"

"I do actually but Emma here always beats me." She said and lightly hit my shoulder.

"Hey! You can't beat me up! I'm wounded!" I said.

"What games do you like?" Joven asked.

"Well, one of my all time favourites by far is The Walking Dead - you gotta love Clem!" Flo began to talk. "I also like Mario...Er, Slender, Amnesia... But i do love playing DOTA 2...That's all I can think of right now."

We all burst out laughing when she said DOTA2, Sohinki's face was priceless!

"What?" Flo asked confused.

"You have to do Backseat gaming with Sohinki!" LaserCorn said.

"You like DOTA too?" Flo asked genuinely excited.

Sohinki nodded and grinned and took a bite of his burger. Sohinki and Flo chatted for ages while the rest of us smirked and chatted. After a while, Ian suggested we film the next GameBang. Flo looked a uncomfortable. Before I could ask, Sohinki already spoke.

"Wanna join us Flo?" He asked and she nodded smiling.

"Flohinki!" Anthony and Ian joked behind their backs as we headed down to the room where we filmed GameBang. Joven and I were the last ones to leave the editing room.

"Oh hey Joven, I think you dropped this." I said holding out the piece of paper.

He frowned and took it from me. I saw him squint to read and then his face break out into a large smile and he looked up at me smiling with an expression that said: Really?

I nodded and grinned. "You can test me the details." I smiled blushing and we walked down to the GameBang room.

_**-**__***Time Skip**__***-**_

We were back chilling in the editing room. I was sitting next to Joven - occasionally sharing glances and smiles- while we talked to the others about random crap. We had finished filming another GameBang. We ended up playing MarioKart. I failed badly. But that was because of my arm! Well, I ended up doing the punishment with LaserCorn this time. We had to pretend we were driving in a MarioKart and we had to act out anything the others would say. For example, Anthony called out "POW" and we had to pretend that that had happened to us.

Sohinki and Flo were sitting away from us playing DOTA2. I couldn't help but smile at them. Flohinki did sound kinda cute...

But know this Mr Matt Sohinki, if you to out with my twin sister and break her heart...

_Run. _

_Run far..._

_and run fast..._

_**Joven POV**_

After a while of talking, Emma suddenly started looking around.

"Whatcha lost, Berry?" LaserCorn asked.

"My phone..." She said looking out without trying to hurt her arm.

"Maybe you left it in the other room?" Anthony suggested.

"Shit. I think I did. I'll be back in a minute." Emma said and got up and left.

Literally two seconds after the door closed, Flo turned to us with a serious look on her face.

"Okay guys, Emma probably hasn't told you this but it's her birthday in a couple days." She said.

"Party!" LaserCorn said.

"And there is something I really want to do for her." Flo said, looking somewhat desperate.

"Well, what is it?" Anthony asked.

"Our brother,Kurt, is coming to stay here for a couple of weeks and we haven't seen him months. Because you see... He's a soldier in Afghanistan." Flo said.

I looked at everyone else's faces, they were all surprised like me. We never knew that about Emma. Well, we haven't known Emma for that long but still... Oh my god...

"Even though we had a 'twin bond' if you could call it that, Emma had a very good relationship with our brother Kurt. She never likes to talk about him when he's in Afghanistan; and I know that surprising her with his visit will make it a really good birthday for her." Flo said looking at us. "You guys in?"

"I'm in." I said immediately.

Then everyone else agreed.

"Okay, so we'll organise it sometime soon but not right now as she'll be back any minute." Flo said as she heard footsteps.

"Found it!" Emma said holding up her phone. "It fell down behind one of the seats."

"Good you found it." Sohinki said.

"Oh, and what's this about a birthday coming up in a couple days?" Ian asked smirking.

_"FLO!" _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! And now with Emmashire goodness! :3**_

_**this chapter is dedicated to the lovely Wait. .YOU. She has been here with this fanfic from the very beginning. And has always left a lovely review On each chapter. So this chapters for your gurl! **_

_**I do not own any of the youtubers mentione. In this fanfic. Only my oc Emma, her cat boo and her sister flo! **_

_**I also do not own any of the films mentioned in this fanfic either. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Flo POV**_

Everything was going well. 'Joven' and 'LaserCorn' and 'Sohinki' and Mari and Anthony and Ian were helping me organise Emma's birthday. It was a bit weird calling those three by their nicknames but oh we'll, i'll get used to it. But Matt is so cool! And cute...

We we're organising a surprise party for Emma. She'll be a bit annoyed but when we show her her main gift... She'll flip! We are going to have Kurt come through the back door and stand behind Emma and then... BOOM! Happy Birthday!

Even though we are twins, I was born half an hour after Emma at 12:10am, so Emma is one day older than me.** (A/N: I was having a stupid moment in the last chapter so I forgot that I had made Emma and Flo twins. Argh, I'm so stupid! DX )** I wasn't bothered about my birthday. I'll just have a small cake the next day.

I hope this all works out well! And now, while Emma is on her date with Jovenshire, I am going to go and hang out with Sohinki! Yay!

_**Emma POV**_

Oh my god... Why am I so nervous!? It's just Joven...and myself...Going one a date... Shit! I couldn't calm my heart down, I am just so nervous! Joven would be here in a couple of hours. Time to get ready! I had to get Flo to help me a lot. It is hard to get dressed when your arm is in a sling, it was a long and painful process but I managed to get showered and dressed okay.

I was wearing a normal vest but it was quite long and came just past my hips so it kind of looked like a dress top? Or something like that... It was a nice shade of blue, with Pikachu on it and underneath him it said Pokemon! It was adorable in my opinion and it was easier to put on. Then I put on a pair of black leggings which had metal diamonds running down the sides. I then decided to put on my light blue converse (yeah, I love converse. DEAL with it). I then added some jewellery; I put on a tiny turquoise cross hand chain bracelet on my right hand and then added a simple necklace which is one of my all time favourites that ill ever own; it was a silver chain necklace with one of those little potion bottle things on it, and inside was loads of tiny Poké balls. I put on a pair of normal earrings which were little blue studs.

Then Flo helped me with my makeup as I only had one free arm so it was really hard to do and I really don't want to mess it up. Flo helped me with my eyeliner, carefully making the usual winged shape; then there was a little eye shadow but not much. I then applied a little layer of lipstick, a shade a little more closer to red than my usual colour that I use.

Then I sorted out my hair (with Flo's help). Instead of having it in its usual straight boring way, I curled it a little. I smiled happy with how my blue highlights mixed in with my normal shades of brown. This outfit worked out pretty well. When I looked at the clock, it read 6:30pm. Joven would be here soon. I sat down nervous on my couch and waited.

"Well, if your ready, I'm going out." Flo said.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I'm going up to 'SmoshGames HQ' as you call it." Flo answered grabbing her bag.

"Why?!" I asked very confused now.

"So many goddamn questions!" Flo muttered and turned to me. "I'm going to go and hang out with Matt!"

Oh...

"So it's Matt now then is it?" I smirked.

Flo blushed. That's rare. "Shut up... He's really nice!"

"I know. Go and have fun!"

"Stop acting like an older sister!" Flo said laughing.

"I'm half an hour older than you!" I argued.

"Whatever! Bye!" Flo said shutting the door as she left.

"Bye..." I chuckled.

Boo came and sat on my lap and I listed as I stroked her soft fur. I calmed down a little and patiently waited for Joshua to get here.

_**-**__***Time Skip***__**-**_

It was 7:06 when someone knocked the door. I smiled and opened the door. Joven stood there smiling. He was wearing a muscle shirt underneath a elbow-length button down and normal jeans and shoes. But he still looked great in my opinion.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey." He grinned back. Have those brown eyes always been that gorgeous?

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked grabbing my phone and purse.

"I was thinking maybe dinner, then a movie?" He said.

"Perfect." I grinned.

"You look great by the way, Emma." Joven smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks Joshua.." I blushed locking the door and walking down to his car with him.

On the way to the restaurant, we chatted and laughed all the way, never once letting an awkward silence fill up the car. We soon parked and walked down the street and reached a restaurant. We sat down and ordered our food.

"So what film are we seeing tonight then?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Not sure... There are a couple out." Joven said. "There's Wolverine, Despicable Me 2... The Conjuring..."

"Oh god, I've heard of that one. The advert scares me!" I said shuddering.

"That would be funny to see then!" Joven joked.

I smirked. "Okay then! Lets see how long we can last while watching that film!"

Joven looked a little bit nervous but grinned. "Sure."

"We are going to regret this later." I laughed.

Our food came and we began to eat. Afterwards Joven insisted he paid for the meal. I reluctantly agreed. We headed over to the cinema and I went to go and buy popcorn.

"And I'm paying for this!" I said.

Joven nodded and bought the tickets. I came back with the popcorn and drinks and we went to go and find our seats. Half way through the movie I found my self clutching onto Joven's arm, burying my face into him. This film was scary! Joven chuckled as I buried my face into him. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I looked up at the screen and carried on watching the movie. At the next jump scare, I let out a 'yelp'.

"Motherf*cker..." I murmured and Joven snorted.

I reached out to grab a handful of popcorn but instead my hand came across the path of another. Joven and I both recoiled as our hands touched but then he moved back and took my hand in his. I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder. This was perfect...

Then there was another jump scare and I accidentally hit my bad arm on the arm rest on the seat to my left. Shit it hurt but I sucked up the pain and carried on watching the movie. Afterwards, we left the cinema and just walked down the streets, hand in hand.

"Okay, I regret going to go and see that." I laughed.

Joven chuckled. "But it was a good movie."

"Yeah but goddamn scary!" I said grinning.

I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled but then I noticed something on Joven's wrist. A tattoo. I held it up to look.

"That's awesome..." I said in awe.

He had vampire fangs on his wrist. They were so wonderfully detailed... I was jealous.

"Thanks." Joven said blushing a little.

"Do you have anymore?" I asked. I did know that Joven had a couple more tattoos as they had been mentioned on SmoshGames. I did love SoshGames but before I joined an I'd hadn't watched all of their videos so I had missed out on some things.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'll show you sometime if you want." Joven said grinning.

"That'll be great! Then ill show you mine aswell." I smirked and walked off ahead.

"Wait, you have tattoos?" Joven said running to catch up with me.

"Why yes I do Joshua. I only have a couple small ones and one main one." I said linking my hand back into his.

"Really? What designs?" He asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Fiiiinnnneee." He sighed and I giggled.

"Tell you what, lets go back to my place for coffee and we can discuss tattoos then." I said.

"What about Flo?" Joven asked.

"Don't you worry about her Joshua, my sister is too busy playing DOTA 2 with Sohinki." I grinned.

Joven laughed as we got into the car. "Definite Flohinki going on then."

I laughed. "Yep!"

But I prefer Emmashire... I thought to myself grinning.

_**Flo POV**_

"Thanks!" I said and handed over the money to the pizza guy.

I began to walk back to the editing room where I was hanging out with Sohinki. It was just us here. The other editors Wes and Cliff had gone home already. We were just sitting here hanging out.

I hope Emma was having a good time. She deserved it. We were twins but we did have our differences. Like I would enjoy a party while she wouldn't. She would rather play games while I would like to go out with friends - and mostly likely play games. We looked mostly similar too. Emma had long dark brown hair which she always changed colour; like how he had just changed the small purple tips into the bottom half of her hair dyed blue - making it look kind of scenic. I had light brown hair - almost a 'mousy' kind of colour and it only came down to my shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes like our father while I had inherited our mothers green eyes. I also had a couple of freckles running across my cheeks and nose like Emma too.

"Pizza's here!" I said walking into the room.

"Good! I'm starving!" Matt grinned.

I smiled and put the box down. Matt immediately grabbed a slice of pepperoni and began to eat. I laughed and took a slice of cheese and tomato for my self.

"How much was the pizza?" Matt asked grabbing his wallet.

"No. You are not paying me back; this pizza is my treat" I said and simply smiled. He smiled back.

"Fine." He said agreeing. "Only on me condition."

"What's that?" I said wiping my hands with a napkin.

"Let me take you to dinner?" He said with a hopeful expression.

I felt my heart flutter a little and I grinned excitedly. I nodded. "It's a deal Mr Sohinki."

_**Emma POV**_

We were back at my place, we had had a cup of coffee and now we were talking about our tattoos. Joven had shown me his. He had a Batman symbol on his upper arm (bicep);Star Wars tattoo on the back of his leg; a sword tattoo going down his spine - this one was pretty impressive; and gears over his heart. I blushed a little when he showed me this one but then he told me he had got it because he had once properly been pronounced as dead but then brought back by doctors.

"What!?" I said astonished. "You better not go and die anytime soon!"

"Don't worry, I'm definitely not planning too." He joked a little.

I chuckled a little and took a sip form my mug.

"Okay, now lets see your tattoos!" Joven said.

I sighed and got up, pulling my vest top up a little, blushing. I showed him my main tattoo first. It was a small cherry blossom tree/branch going up my hip. I got it as cherry blossoms represent beauty and joy and the end of a difficult time. I got this one in honour of my brother for while he is in is showed him my right wrist tattoo; this tattoo simply showed a couple of birds flying away. This one simply meant 'Be free'. Next was my ankle tattoo; this showed a small and simple anchor on the outside of my left ankle. This one meant that nothing would hold me down. Then I showed him the last one I had on the small of my back.

"This one is my nerdy tattoo." I said grinning.

I lifted up the back of my t-shirt to reveal the tattoo inked into the small of my back. It was the batman symbol, quite similar to Joven's actually, now that I think of it. I turned and saw Joven smiling.

"Their awesome." He said grinning.

I smiled and sat back down on the couch next to him. We carried on chatting for a while and then we ended up watching another movie on TV. By the end of the movie, I was snuggled into Joven's side, with my head resting on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around me, careful of my arm.

"I had a really great time tonight Joshua..." I said looking up at him.

"I'm glad." He grinned.

We held that gaze for a couple of moments and then he moved closer. I felt my eyes flutter close as our lips met.

_**Flo POV**_

"I had fun tonight Matt." I smiled as we pulled up to Emma's house.

"So did I." He grinned back.

"So you let me now when we are going out to have that dinner then." I smiled and gave him a hug goodbye.

He waved as he drove off and I watched as his car disappeared down the street. I unlocked the door and walked in to see Emma sitting on the couch holding Boo and smiling happily in her PJ's.

"Have tonight did you?" I smirked.

She just nodded, still in her fantasy wonderland. "How was your night...?" She asked finally.

"Good." I said jumping into the spot next to her. "Actually, better than good. I am going to dinner with Matt."

That snapped her out of her wonderland. "Really? That's great! He better treat you well or he's dead meat!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden reaction. "Calm down sis, he won't try anything. And even if he does, Im from Texas too remember! I can handle myself!"

"I'm glad your here Flo." Emma smiled.

"Don't get all soppy on me!" I joked but hugged her. "So how did your date go?"

"It was great! We went to dinner...Saw a movie. The Conjuring. I was scared to death! And then we came back here and had coffee. Then he showed me his tattoos."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin like that! I saw that on his wrist he had a tattoo and we talked about tats for a while. He had a cool sword going down his spine, a batman on his arm, a Star Wars tattoo on the back of his leg and gears over his heart." I grinned. "Then I showed him mine."

"I bet he liked looking at your nerdy tattoo right above your ass!" I joked but I was too slow to avoid the pillow she chucked at my face. "Ow..."

"Shut up Flo!" She said blushing badly. "And then, we ended up watching another movie on the TV and then right before he left..."

"You kissed!?" I guessed grinning. She grinned and I let out a little squeal. "I'm so happy for you! So I guess Emmashire is now in full effect?"

"Thanks sis - wait what!?" Emma said and stared at me but then recognition crossed her face.

_**"GODDAMMIT IAN HECOX!"**_

* * *

_**I know links don't work on this website so to find out what Emma was wearing tans what her tattoos look like, please go to to google and images and look them up. I have listed in the info down below. I hope it isn't too hard to find the pictures :D**_

_**CLOTHES;**_

**pikachu top:**_** type i. Pikachu top and it will be the 8th image.**_

**Hand bracelet**_**: type in tiny turquoise cross hand bracelet and it will be the 1st image.**_

**pokemon necklace:**_** type in Pokemon bottle necklace. First image.**_

_**TATTOO'S;**_

**blossom hip tattoo;**_** type in blossom hip tattoo and it will be the third humans. It. Wil show a women in denim jeans.**_

**Bird wrist tattoo:**_** type in simple bird wrist tattoos and it will be the second image.**_

**Anchor ankle tattoo**_**; type in anchor ankle tattoos and it will be the fourth image**_

**batman tattoo**_**: type in batman tattoos on small of back and it will be the first image (just imagine it on a girl**_

**_Enjoy! :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another chapter! Woo hoo! **_

_**I do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. Only my oc Emma, her cat boo, her sister Flo and their brother hurt and their dad.**_

_**enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Flo POV**_

"I'll see you later Emma!" I shouted. "I'll be back soon! With cake!"

From upstairs there was a muffled sound and then a bang. Then a curse. Emma fell out of bed. It was seven in the morning, too early for Emma. Too early for me but I had to go and meet Anthony and Ian. We were going up to the airport to meet my dad and Kurt. Today was Emma's birthday. And I was just hoping that everything would go to plan. While I collected Dad and Kurt, Matt and LaserCorn were going to go and get the cake. Mari, Kalel and Melanie were setting up Ian's house for the party.

I had got dressed quickly. I would change later. I had quickly put on a pair of white shorts, a blouse like vest and sandals. I had quickly done my make up also and had grabbed my bag ( which had my spare change of clothes in it) before leaving. I knocked on Ian's door and I heard someone say that they were just coming. The door opened and Ian stood there dressed but with out his shoes on and with messy hair.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Now hurry up! I don't want to be late!" I said.

"I'm coming.." Ian said and grabbed his shoes.

We got into his car and headed over to Anthony and Kalel's place. We soon picked up Anthony while Kalel headed over to pick up Melanie and Mari. Now, onto the airport!

_**-**__***Time Skip***__**-**_

We were waiting for Kurt. My day's flight had already landed and we had met up with him half an hour ago. I had introduced him to Anthony and Ian and now we were just waiting. His flight has landed we were just waiting for him to walk through those doors.

Then I spotted him.

"Kurt!" I shouted and ran to was him.

He spotted me and grinned. I hugged him as I reached him. God, I had missed him.

"Now don't you start crying on me." He whispered.

"I'm not." I sniffed. "Emma will be worse..."

"I know kid." Kurt grinned and picked up his bag. "Now lets go and meet your friends then!"

"Kurt, this is Ian and Anthony." I said introducing each other after Kurt and dad greeted each other.

"Nice to meet y'all." He said shaking their hands.

I saw Ian smile kindly but that had smile had something else behind it. I knew what he was thinking. 'Definitely related'. Now time to get read for the party!

_**Emma POV**_

After falling out of bed, I showered and got dressed. I was already sick of this sling and it had only been two weeks. Ugh... I still had another 10 weeks to go! I looked at my phone and saw the time, 8:00am. UGH! Too. Goddamn. Early!

But then I saw the date. Shit. It was my birthday. Flo better not have planned anything...

I sighed and went to go and get dressed. It was quite hard getting dressed without the help of Flo but I would manage. But before I could get changed, there was a knock at my door. I went downstairs and opened it to see a package wrapped up in silver wrapping paper with a white bow. I smiled inwardly and picked it up. There was a note attached:

_Wear this! No objections! _

_Happy birthday Emma!_

_Kalel and Melanie xxxx_

I laughed and went upstairs and opened it. My suspicions were correct. Clothes. But these were gorgeous! There was a black light sweater which was lovely, a 'high and low' black skirt and a pair of simple ball pumps. I wasn't the one to dress super girls or wear stuff that was high in fashion, but I did like to on special occasions.

Flo was defiantly planning something now. It was bit obvious. But I didn't want to ruin these clothes so I phoned Flo.

"Hello?" She said answering on the second ring.

"Hey Flo, are you heading back home soon? I may need some assistance." I said.

"Yeah, I'm actually just pulling up now and I have a guest!" She said excitedly.

"Okay...who?" I said. It wasn't Kurt, I knew that for sure. He was still in Afghanistan.

"Hi sweetheart." A deep voice said from the other end.

"Dad!" I said grinning.

I ran downstairs and opened the door and threw myself at him. I forgot about my arm again and winced in pain.

"What on earth did you do?!" My dad asked looking at my arm.

"I dislocated it." I said with a nervous half smile.

But all he did was laugh and shake his head. We went inside and while Dad was sitting on the couch with Boo - Flo and I went upstairs to get changed.

"There is a party isn't there?" I asked.

"Yeah... But only a small one!" Flo said quickly getting dressed.

"Well... I guess that's fine then?" I said.

Flo was wearing this black shirt that had a little lace on the sleeves and wore black peplum pants and black high heels to go with them. She helped me change into my clothes and then we did our makeup. Afterwards I went and got some jewellery to put on. I put on another hand bracelet but this time it was a golden one with a golden cross and I wore a couple of pairs of earrings as I have multiple ear pierces. I also put on a small golden ear cuff that had a tiny golden feather and a little bead on it.

After we was done, we went downstairs and we greeted Dad. I was a little depressed. I was 24 now. Ugh.

"You think your old? I'm the one with wrinkles!" Dad said which made me laugh.

He then gave me his present. I opened up the small package to find a book. He knows how much I love books. It was a book called 'Before I die' by Jenny Downham. It was a book a bout a sixteen year old girl with a terminal illness who wanted to get all the things on her list done before she dies. I knew this would be one to make me cry. Then Flo gave me her present. I opened it up to find a Walking Dead t-shirt, a gold heart pendant necklace and a Hunger Games keyring.

"Thank you sis..." I whispered as I hugged her.

"It's no problem." She smiled.

Now all we had to do was head over to the party! Great...I think?

_**-**__***Time Skip***__**-**_

"Did you really have to organise a party Flo?" I whined while we were on our way to the party. "Where is it anyway?"

"Anthony volunteered to hold the party at his place." Flo answered.

"Well, I'm defiantly staying to tidy up then!" I answered, wishing I could cross my arms.

"It'll be great! Just try and act surprised." Flo said smirking.

"But I find it quite unfair that you don't get a party." I said. "We're twins! We should celebrate this birthday together!"

"Don't worry about me! You've had it pretty rough this year so far; with the whole Alan breakup-" Flo stopped talking when she saw me glare. "Um... Ad other things that happened... You deserve to have a good time!"

"Fine... Lets get it over with." I sighed but then frowned and looked it the bak and laughed. "Dad! Wake up!"

"Huh?! What?!" He mumbled sitting up sleepily.

Flo and I both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

_**-**__***Time Skip**__***-**_

"If anyone makes me jump, they're dead!" I said as we walked to the front door of Anthony and Kalel's house.

Flo and Dad just smirked and followed me to the door. There was a notice on the door that said:

_Hi!_

_ If your Emma, come straight on in but knock three times. If not, stay the heck away! _

_Kind regards,_

_Ian, Anthony, Joshua and everyone else!_

I couldn't help but smile and knocked three times. I heard whispering inside and shuffling around; then a creepy Ian voice say, "Come in..." I sighed and opened the door and walked in. Then the lights came on.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Everyone shouted.

I couldn't help but laugh. I looked to see who was here. Anthony, Kalel, Ian, Melanie, Sohinki, Mari, Flo, Dad and even Joey and Meghan! I looked round and saw Joven and smiled. Wait... Where was LaserCorn?

"Uh, Emma, what's that behind you?" Ian asked.

I frowned and turned to find my self face to face with Slender Man. I let out a surprised small scream and jumped backwards, almost falling over but I felt a pair of arms catch me. I looked up and saw Joven grinning. I couldn't help but smile but then I looked at SlenderMan who took of his white skin tight mask to reveal a smug looking LaserCorn.

"You guys are dicks!" I laughed.

"Well... We knew you would already about the party so we needed to surmise you in some sort of way!" Anthony said grinning, his arm wrapped around Kalel's waist.

"I'm now going to go and change out of this suit." LaserCorn said and left the room.

"But seriously though, Happy Birthday Emma." Ian said. And grabbed a package.

"Okay, apology accepted." I smirked. "But scare me again...!"

Kalel and Melanie walked over. "You look great Emma!" Kalel said grinning.

"Thanks for the clothes you guys, they're gorgeous!" I said grinning.

"Don't we know it!" Melanie joked.

Everyone began chatting and talking. I saw Joven walk over and I smiled.

"Thanks for catching me earlier." I said smiling.

"Well, I am known for being a night in shining armour." He boasted jokingly and grinned.

"In your dreams Batman." I smirked and leaned against him.

"You look amazing by the way." He whispered.

"Thank you." I answered blushing. "But I still prefer jeans and converse to skirts."

Joven laughed. Then LaserCorn came running back into the room.

"I'm back!" He yelled then he spotted me and out on that crazy stare and shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA!" Then suddenly I was engulfed in a LaserCorn hug. I squealed as he hugged me and laughed.

"Get off! You'll hurt my arm!" I laughed.

He grinned and let go. We all began to laugh and hang out. Everyone gave me their presents but I told all of them that I would open that home and not in front of everyone. We were all dancing and chatting. One if my favourite songs was playing: The New Kings by Popeska feat. Luciana. It was awesome! Just as the song ended, suddenly Anthony and and Ian turned off the music completely. I looked round confused.

"Hey guys! We just want to wish Emma here a Happy Birthday." Anthony said.

I smiled.

"And all of us from SmoshGames and Flo and their Dad have one last gift for you Emma." Ian said.

Oh god. I'm scared now.

"Jovenshire, will you be so kind as to lead the birthday girl over here?" Ian asked smirking.

Joven grinned and took my hand and led me over to where Ian and Anthony stood near the table. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stay here!" Anthony said and then suddenly hands came over my eyes.

"Okay... What's going on?!" I questioned.

"Happy birthday to you..." Oh god. They're singing!

Joven sounded like he was standing a bit away. I thought he had put his hands over my eyes? Ater they finished singing they took their hands away to reveal a birthday cake. Chocolate. My favourite! It had two candles but they were in the shape of numbers; a two and a four.

"Make a wish!" LaserCorn shouted.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. I wish... That my brother is safe and sound and that things will go well with Joven. Ten I blew out the candles.

"Way did you wish for?" Sohinki called out.

"I can't tell you that!" I answered. "Then it won't come true!"

"You won't even tell me?" A voice said behind me.

I froze. I knew that voice but...that voice shouldn't be here. It should be in Afghanistan not here at Anthony and Kalel's house at his sisters birthday. I quickly turned round and froze again, gasping and raising my hands to my mouth. There...stood my brother. Kurt. Dark brown hair like me; slit freckles going over his face, brown chocolate eyes and that cheeky smile. He was still wearing his uniform.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and ran to him and hugged him, forgetting about my bad arm. I could already feel the tears in my eyes.

"Good to see you to Emma." He whispered hugging me back.

I could hear everyone else laughing behind us at my reaction. I turned for a moment and looked at everyone laughing and crying at the same time.

"We hope you like your present!" Joven called out laughing.

"it was imported from Afghanistan." LaserCorn said.

"That's a terrible joke." Mari said grimacing.

"You guys are awesome!" I said and ran and hugged my Dad and sister. "And you guys!" I said then running to hug Anthony, Ian, LaserCorn, Sohinki and Mari.

Then I hugged Melanie, Kalel, Joey and Meghan. Then I turned to Joven and hugged him, that hug lasted longer than the others. Then I hugged Kurt again. I began to wipe away the tears that were rolling down my face.

"You may change that opinion in a minute..." Ian said.

"Why-?" I said but then I saw Ian pic up a camera that had been hidden on a table. "You asshole!" I laughed.

This was a great birthday!

_**-**__***Time Skip**__***-**_

It was the day after my birthday and i was exhausted. i had stayed up all night with everyone at the party and with my brother. I was so happy that he was here. It was such a shock when i saw him standing there... I thought I was in a dream. It didn't seem real... Now I had decided to open up all of my presents but in the form of a video! I hadn't done a video in a while with everything that has happened lately; Dislocated arm, SmoshGames, Flo, Joven, birthday, Joven, Flohinki, Dad, Joven, Kurt...Joven. I couldn't stop thinking about him! I was falling for him pretty hard. I'm hoping that we can go out on another date pretty soon.

It was now officially Flo's birthday and I had a little wake up surprised planned. I grabbed my camera and an air horn ( A/N; are those what they're called? IDK...?!) and then I slowly crept over to Flo's room. Irrespective record and placed a finger over my lips. I then opened the door to her bedroom and saw her asleep, wrapped up in a pile in within her duvet. I quietly and slowly crept over and pressed down on the horn - letting it loud noise erupt in her ear. She screamed and fell off of her bed, now wide awake.

"Happy birthday Flo!" I shouted and began to run.

"You bitch!" She shouted and ran after me.

_**-**__***Time Skip**__***-**_

After staying locked in the bathroom for half an hour, I was finally allowed to come out its out getting beaten up by Flo. I then decided to start my video. I set up the camera and pressed record:

"Hey guys! Emma Berry here and first of all - I am so sorry for the lack of videos lately but I have a good excuse! I was sleeping. I'm kidding! But... I have been very busy working at SmoshGames and well... I dislocated my arm." I quickly told that story and I told them about my brother surprising me for my birthday and I reminded myself to get that clip form Ian and upload it in the video. "And my sister has come into town! Flo...? Flo! Come over and say hi! You guys may have recognised her from some SmoshGames videos."

"Hi!" She waved but then glared at me. "I'm still pissed with you."

"You guys will have already seen her birthday wake up call by now ." I grinned. "Oh that reminds me! Give my sister a big birthday shout! Woo hoo!"

"Don't forget that it was your birthday yesterday! Let your fans know that." Flo said walking off.

"Yah it was my birthday yesterday. I'm twenty four! I'm old." I grimaced. "Okay! So as it was my birthday yesterday, I have some gifts from my friends that I decided I will share with you. I don't even know what they are yet so you'll get to see my first reaction. Lets get to it!" I said and grinned.

I quickly told them about Kalel and Melanie's present and quickly reminded myself that when I was editing, that I should show a picture of me wearing that outfit from last night. Then I told them about my dads gift and showed them the book. Then I showed Flo's gift.

"Okay, now for the first unwrapped present!" I said grabbing a package. "This one of from David and Matt! a.k.a LaserCorn and Sohinki!"

I quickly unwrapped the gift to find a hand made SlenderMan figurine that they've probably bought off the Internet. It was detailed and quite lovely but... It's SlenderMan!

"Really funny guys! Haha!" I said sarcastically but still grinning.

I then grabbed the next package and saw that it was from Mari. I unwrapped it to find a Walking Dead t-shirt. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at what the t-shirt said. It showed a picture of Rick Grimes being a total bad ass and it said above him; "Two guys walked not a bar - I SHOT THEM!"

"This is brilliant! Thanks Mari!" I said laughing. But I then found another two mini presents. They were two Walking Dead POP figurines; Daryl and Michonne! "Even more awesome Mari! You are plain awesome girl!"

Then I grabbed the next package which was from Anthony and Ian. Inside was a Smosh Magazine (Advertisement?! Really guys?!), a new Mario Wii wheel controller (my last one broke) and a Nintendogs game. I was a sucker for cute puppies. I grabbed Joey and Meghans package and opened it to find a furry wolf hat with ears and mitten like paws. This was totally awesome! It was so fluffy! I put it on immediately.

I then grabbed the last package which was for Joven. I couldn't help but smile excitedly. He shouldn't have got me anything. He didn't need to. None of them did! I opened up his package to find a HungerGames t-shirt (I remembers telling him at the cinema that I loved the HungerGames as I saw a poster for the sequel Catching Fire) and a knock off MockingJay pin which made me laugh. I then found a medium sized box; round about a bracelet sort of size; and that's exactly what was inside. But this bracelet was amazing! It had loads of little charms but the funny thing was, they were all things you needed to survive in a zombie apocalypse. There was even a small little charm that said "My Zombie Plan". There were loads of little charms like a tin of food, weapons, guns, tools... It was awesome! I put it on immediately.

"We'll that's it for this video guys! Ill hope to see you soon! Stay safe, keep cool! See ya!" I said and ended the video.

I tidied everything up and went to go and get properly ready. I was just wearing lazy clothes but I was ogling to spend the day, hanging out with my brother. I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and put them on; I then put on my new Walking Dead top and put that on; I then grabbed my batman converse and put them on. I then brushed my hair, letting the long brown and blue strands fall down loosely over my shoulders. I couldn't do a lot with my hair as I was only one handed. I smiled and then did my makeup. I made sure my new bracelet was on properly and grabbed my keys and phone.

_**Flo POV**_

I had gotten ready quickly today. I was going out. With Matt. For dinner that he had promised me. Yay! I had decided to put on a creamy coloured high, low shirt with pinky like (kind of) see through leggings which had small spikes on the knees. I then put on a pair of simple black shoes and a couple of bracelets and a dream catcher necklace. I smiled and then did my makeup. I did it simple and then focused on my hair. I decided to do what Emma usually did with hers; straighten it so it looks good and a little longer. I usually just wear my light brown hair in a ponytail or a bun.

Soon I was ready then I grabbed my bag and headed on out. I was also wearing Emma's birthday present. It was a lovely necklace which had a small silver locket on it n the shape of a heart. Inside it showed a picture of all of us. Dad, Kurt, Emma, myself and...mum... I touched the necklace as I thought of her. I shook my head and then to into my car and headed over to the Smoshgames Office. That was where I was meeting Matt.

_**-**__***Time Skip**__***-**_

We were heading back to the SmoshGames office. It had been a great day. Matt had taken me to this Italian restaurant which was absolutely great and we had then ended up going to the cinema and we saw the new Wolverine movie. Then afterwards we just ended up walking around for a couple of hours, laughing and chatting and getting on really well. He had complimented my outfit which had caused me to blush and he had given me a birthday present. I told him he didn't have to but he objected and insisted I took it. I put it in my bag, ready to open when I got home.

"I had a great time tonight Matt." I said as he walked me to my car.

"I'm glad. I had a great time to." Matt smiled, his hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket.

"I hope we can do this again sometime?" I asked. "Hopefully soon?"

"Sure!" Matt grinned. "Oh and Flo?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"He then just simply smiled at me. "Happy Birthday."

I leant over and kissed him not be cheek and hugged him. "Thank y Matt." I whispered.

We then said goodbye and I left; happily grinning inside my car and jamming and singing along to Ke$ha as she came onto the radio. This had been a great birthday. When I got home, Emma was asleep upstairs already, exhausted and Kurt had gone back to the hotel where Dad was staying. I smiled and sat down on the couch next to Boo and grabbed my birthday present.

I carefully opened the dark blue wrapping paper to find a book. But it wasn't just any book. It was a book I had wanted for a couple of years but had never found anywhere. And somehow... Mr Matt Sohinki had found it.

"Thank you..." I whispered to myself and smiled.

I then went upstairs and got ready for bed and fell asleep in a very good mood.

* * *

**Stuff that people wore and presents! How or find them!:**

**CLOTHES!**

**Emma's birthday outfit**; On Youtube go to CutiePieMarzia's channel and the video is La Haul. Her outfit is from that video :)

**Flo's outfit on Emma's birthday**; on CutiePieMarzia's channel and the video is New York FW looks. It is the second outfit.

**Flo's birthday outfit**; once again, CutiePieMarzia's channel and the video is 5 spring looks: floral. And it is the third outfit.

**PRESENTS!**

**Walking dead t-shirt**; just type in leaking dead t-shirt on google images and it will be the first image :)

**Walking Dead POP figurines**; just type in walking dead pop figurines and look around till you find the daryl and Michonne ones. Check out the overs as well! :) their awesome :D

**Wolf hat**; just type in wolf animal hat and it will be the seventh image :D

**Zombie apocalypse bracelet**; type in zombie apocalypse bracelet and it will be the first image :D I seriously want this bracelet! It's so freaking awesome! :0 (ermagerd...XD ^^)

**And that's it :D **

**Bye! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! :) sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected. I got little bit of writers block. So that's why this chapter is a bit all offer the place. ^^; **_

_**i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. Only my oc Emma, her cat boo and her sister Flo **_

_**enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

I was in a very happy mood today. I was finally able to take off this stupid sling! Ugh, it has been eight weeks and I was able to take it off early. I was so happy. Kurt had gone back to Afghanistan and it was really sad to see him go. i cried a little and then mu Dad went back home. But Flo has decided to stick around now and is now my roommate. I don't think it has anything to so with a certain guy called Sohinki? Nah... Theres definite Flohinki going on now.

Also, today I was hanging out with Joven. Yay! It was now official that we were dating. I quickly got dressed. I decided to put on a pair of dark blue leggings and a white blouse top; I grabbed a simple black jacket and out that on a black headband that had a small bow on it. I decided to wear small small black heels as well. These were like the smallest heels in the world.

I then did my makeup. I felt a little girls today I added some eyeshadow and did my eyeliner. I then added a darker shade of lip stick then I usually wore and then I grabbed my phone and bag and left. I jumped into my car and drove to Joven's. I had my own key now so I went straight in.

"Joshua?" I called out as I closed the door.

"In the kitchen!" He called out somewhere from in the apartment.

I walked in and saw him drinking a cup of coffee looking down at an iPhone with his back to me, he didn't even know I was standing in the door way. I smirked and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Guess who?" I whispered jokingly.

"Hmmm..." I heard Joven smirk as he pretended to think. "LaserCorn?"

"In my defence, I am way much more way cooler than LaserCorn." I said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And I agree." Joven grinned and leant forward and placed a kiss on my lips.

I grinned and smiled at him.

"Slings gone." He grinned.

"Yep! And I want to celebrate!" I said girnning.

"How?" Joven said with this look on his face. He leant forward for another kiss. I leant forward aswell but stopped just before my lips could touch his.

"Shopping." I grinned.

"What?!" He said and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"I'm kidding. But I do feel like going out." I said. "Maybe for a drink with all the guys? And then we could go back to my place and watch a movie or two?" I said and smirked.

"Sounds like a plan." Joven grinned.

_**-**__***Time Skip***__**-**_

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" We all sang loudly.

We had ended up going to a karaoke bar. Oh god. We sang a couple of songs, we drank, we danced (Joven attempted) and sang and danced and drank... I was going to have a bad hangover tomorrow. We had just finished singing to Call Me Maybe. It was Joven, Flo, Sohinki, Anthony, Ian, Kalel, Melanie and I. LaserCorn was at the SmoshGames office editing with Wes and Cliff. Mari was out on a date with her boyfriend Peter.

"Great singing Joven." Sohinki joked, Flo leaning against him.

"Your'e just jealous!" He shouted over the music and I laughed.

"Our turn!" I said and Flo, Kalel and I got up.

We chose a song; Come and Get it by Selena Gomez. The guys cheered as our song began. I grabbed the mic and took in a deep breath;

_"When you're ready come and get it (x2)_

_Na na na (x3)_

_When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na (x3)" _

I snag and then passed the mic to Kalel;

_"You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here real patient_

_All day all night I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready…" _

She sang and the passed the mic to Flo who sang while Kalel and I danced;

_"When you're ready come and get it (x2)_

_Na na na (x3)_

_When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na (x3)" _

I was then passed the mic and I sang. The guys cheered and called out and we laughed;

_"You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._

_And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs._

_I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie_

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_So baby whenever you're ready….."_

I grinned as I saw Mel walk up behind us and grab the mic. "You go Mel!" I laughed and I saw the guys cheer;

_"When you're ready come and get it (x2)_

_Na na na (x3)_

_When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)" _

Then Kalel and Melanie shared the mic;

_"When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na (x3)" _

Then Flo and I sang together;

_"This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily_

_I'll know I'll know I'll know_

_Because you love me so…Yeah!" _

Then we all shared the mic;

_"When you ready come and get it_

_Na na na (x3)_

_When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na (x3)" _

The song ended and we laughed as the guys called out and whistled. We laughed and walked back over. Then I had to experience something severely funny and mortifying at the same time. All of the guys singing and dancing to YMCA. Ian had been very sneaky and had brought Joven's goddamn white cowboy hat and put it on him while they were dancing and singing badly. Us girls couldn't help but laugh at them and suddenly Anthony decided to start twerking! We were dying with laughter especially as the other guys decided to do it. We were gasping for breath and grinning when they came and sat back down panting.

"Did you like our brilliant performance?" Ian asked.

"It was amazing!" Melanie joked.

I took the hat off of Joven's head and put it on my own.

"I'm the Texas girl, I deserve this hat!" I smirked.

Joven wrapped an arm around me and we all carried n with our night.

_**-***__**Time Skip**__***-**_

I woke up slowly and then I smiled. But even though I had my eyes closed still, I knew where I was. I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining through the window, my clothes were all over the floor, mixed among Joven's. I smiled and felt big arms wrap around me. I smiled and turned over, so I was facing a sleeping Joven. I leant forward and kissing him gently.

"Good morning..." I whispered.

"Morning.." He mumbled back and sleepily opened one eye.

I grinned at him and he leant forward and kissed me this time. I smiled into the kiss. We broke apart and he moved his hand towards my face and pulled a lock of hair out of the way. He then left his hand on my cheek. I smiled and snuggled in next to him.

"I just wanna stay here all day..." I said to him.

"So do I..." He answered grinning.

We stayed there for another half an hour until we finally decided to get up. I didn't have any clothes to change into so I grabbed the shorts I wore from the night before and put them on, and I borrowed one of Joven's shirt, tucking it into the shorts.

"Nice top." Joven smirked.

"I've worn worse." I joked and ducked in time just to miss a pillow that was thrown across the room and towards my head.

_**-***__**Time Skip Over two weeks**__***-**_

Over the next two weeks, everything went greta in my opinion, I was able to go back to dancing as my arm wasn't in a sling now, I could play games properly and I was in a great relationship with Joven.

I had also been helping out my great friends Mark and Taylor. I was so happy for them. They're baby was due in less than a month. I'm glad they're relationship has worked out well; I was the one who introduced them! Mark was seriously stressed out with his job so I helped out loads there now and then I would also help Taylor with all of the baby stuff like bedroom decorating, crib, baby-proofing their house...

It has been a bit hectic but I really want to help my friends out. But... I don't know if its just me but I feel like Joven feels a bit left out. I'll make it up to him. I'll make dinner for the both of us tomorrow night. It'll be great!

_**Joven POV**_

Everything's going great with Emma but I can't help but feel she's getting a bit too close to this Mark guy. I'm probably just over reacting. Nothing's going on... Is there? Ugh, I'm so co fused... I just don't want to make a wrong decision and do something terrible...

_**Emma POV**_

I had one of my friends round today. Jacqueline had decided to come round. She was quite uncomfortable at the moment, with her pregnancy. She was a surrogate mother for some friends of mine. She was eight months along and I was pretty damn excited. My friends had been waiting for this for so long and the little girl or guy was almost here.

"Thanks for the tea Emma." Jacqueline said as she got her bag to leave. Her ride was waiting outside.

"It's no problem Jacqueline." I smiled.

"I had a great ti-" suddenly Jacqueline went quiet and looked down.

Oh shit! Her water broke. I quickly grabbed my phone and keys and lead he rout the door to the car. Mark and Taylor quickly jumped out. I quickly shouted to them what happened and Mark started up the car. I helped Jacqueline get in and I ended up in the car aswell and then we were on ur way to the hospital.

_**-***__**Time Skip**__***-**_

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Hey Joshua. I am so sorry about tonight, but I can explain everything." I said.

"Don't worry about it Emma. It's okay if you prefer to hang out with some other guy instead of your boyfriend." Joven said bluntly on the other end.

Whoa... What the f*ck?!

"Joshua, I-" I said.

"No. Don't worry about it Emma." Joven said and the line went dead.

What the f*ck?! I felt my lip tremble a little bit. He didn't just break up with me did he? No... Oh god! Mark! He must have thought something was going on between us! Oh shit! I am such a f*cking idiot! I quickly phoned Flo and she came and picked me up. I told her what happened.

"Oh God Emma... Yu could have explained that Mark-" she said.

"I know. I just didn't realise it as everyone I know knows about Mark!" I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"You'll have to go over and explain." Flo said looking at me seriously.

"I know... Could you drop me off there?" I asked.

"Sure... Was it a boy or a girl?" Flo said smiling a little.

"It was a girl. Alice. She is the most adorable at thing ever!" I said smiling. "Mark and Taylor asked me to be the Godmother along with Jacqueline."

"That's great Emma! Now you just have one task left unfinished." Flo said and pulled up to Joven's; his car was there so I knew she was in.

"Thanks sis!" I shouted over the engine as I exited the car and ran up to the door.

Joven opened the door and sighed, a pained look on his face. "What is it Emma?"

"Joshua- just let em expla-" I tried to say.

"No Emma... I get it. You prefer this Mark guy over me." Joven said.

I lost it then. I shoved against the door and opened it fully, forcing him to move back wards; the door slammed close behind me. I pointed my finger and a raging storm blew out of my mouth in the form of words:

"Okay, Joshua Evan Overnshire! Shut up and listen!" I snapped. Even Joven seemed a bit surprised at my sudden anger but I didn't care. "Mark is GAY! Taylor, his partner, is part of the MALE SPECIES as well! I have just been at the hospital for the past couple of hours helping their surrogate mother Jacqueline give birth to their new daughter Alice - Who's godmother is me by the way! And even if Mark was straight, I would date him! He can get a bit annoying at times and he is my best friend! I dont love him! And you know who I love?! I love you Joshua!" I paused for a breath, standing there panting, my anger ran out. I stood there and looked down at the ground. "I love you..." I whispered.

Suddenly, Joven's lips met mine and he kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he did the same. He shoved me up against the wall and began to kiss me harder.

"I love you too." He breathed huskily and kissed me again.

_**Flo POV**_

I sat there drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, whistling and humming. It had been twenty minutes since Emma went in.

"Yeah... I think she's a bit preoccupied at the moment..." I sighed and started up the car. "See you tomorrow Emma." I grinned and drove off.

_**Emma POV**_

I woke up in the morning wrapped up in Joven's arms, looking at him. I smiled and he opened his eyes and kissed me softly, and gently.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured.

"It's fine Joshua. It was a miss understanding." I said snuggling in against him. I shivered as his fingers began to draw circles on my back.

"I still sorry." He said again.

"You said sorry in the best east way possible." I smirked.

He chuckled, his fingers still tracing lines on my back. He moved his hand across my shoulder and down on my arm. I smiled and leant my head on his chest. Suddenly, I felt his fingers run over my scar. I froze as he asked what it was.

"How'd you get that?" Joven asked.

"...I was playing as a kid and I accidently scratched my arm on barbed wire." I answered.

"Oh..." Joven answered.

After a while we got dressed and Joven gave me a lift back to my house. Flo was just taking out the rubbish when she saw us. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Had a little fun last night did we?" She laughed.

"Yes we did and I know for a fact that you stayed home watching Twilight." I answered.

"Nope." She said defeated. "Hunger Games."

"I'll see you later." Joven said and kissed my cheek before leaving.

I watched as Joven's car disappeared round a corner before I turned to Flo and grinned.

"He loves me!" I squealed like a school girl.


	14. Chapter 14

_**hey guys! Sorry this chapter is really short and delayed but I had really bad writers block and I had homework to do so I apologise for the delay. But either way I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. Only my oc Emma, her cat boo and her sister Flo. Oh and now Kyle Waterson. **_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14:**_

I've been nervous ever since Joven found my scar on my wrist. I'm hoping that he won't ask more about it. I don't want to go back to that ever agin. It's so dark there... Suddenly, I tasted blood in my mouth; I had been chewing on my lip too hard. I sighed and went and got a drink. I poured a glass of water and went over to watch TV. I had already turned it on and O saw the news was on. I never liked watching the news. Too much deaths and destructive and poverty. The world is a f*cked up place.

"-And now over to Annie!" A reporter said and went over to another reporter.

I was just reaching for the remote when something stopped me.

"And it has just been announced that Kyle Waterson has been released from prison. Kyle Waterson was first put into jail 12 months ago after his murder attempt on his girlfriend at the time; she was only minutes away from death when police found her-"

I didn't hear anymore. The world had stopped. I only heard the crashing sound of the glass as it hit the floor and broke apart into millions of tiny prices and scattered across the wooden floor boards.

"Emma?!" Flo's voice sounded miles away when it was actually just up stairs.

Then next thing I knew, Flo was gently tapping my face trying to get me to snap out of my panicked and terrified daze.

"Emma, what is it?!" She asked panicking.

Suddenly calm, I shakily pointed to the TV screen. I saw Flo look ad raise a hand to her mouth in shock. She moved me to the couch and sat with me.

"Emma, it's going to be okay! He won't find you! You moved house. You'll be fine." She said.

I nodded hut still looked at the screen, petrified. Flo led me upstairs to my bed and made me rest. I quickly fell asleep.

**-*****Dream*****-**

"Poor little Emma..." His voice taunted from the darkness. His cruel laughter echoing from all around me. "All alone with no one to help her."

I saw the glint of a blade and then a slash.

**-* Dream ends*-**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I accidentally punched them in the stomach. I heard a familiar voice yell in pain. I opened my eyes shaking to see Joven.

"Oh god! Josh, I'm so sorry!" I said throwing my head in my hands.

"It's okay." He wheezed and sat down on the bed. "Flo called me. She said you were a little spooked about something?"

I nodded feebly and I felt the tears reach my eyes. Joven saw and pulled me into a hug. I silently wept into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly; quietly crooning in my ear. After I calmed down, I sat up, wrapping my knees around my chest. Joven patiently waited for me to talk. I sighed.

"Almost a year and a half ago, I had a boyfriend named Kyle. Kyle Waterson. We got on quite well at first. He was a great guy! Fun, easy going, good looking... We had a great relationship for a couple of months but then he started acting strange... One day, I discovered his drug stash which I had no idea about..." I paused and looked at Joven. "I immediately turned it into the police and reported him; I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Somehow, he managed to get away with it and blame it on someone else. But then I realised how crazy he really was. He came after me. I managed to hide from him and get police help and protection. But after a couple of weeks they figured that he was gone. That's when he snuck into my house and kidnapped me. When I woke up, I ha day hand tied up above my head, a gag in my mouth and him sitting in a chair opposite me with a knife in his hand."

I paused and looked at Joven. He looked shocked and I quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes again and then I carried on.

"Then he tortured me. I have a couple small scars on my legs and arms but this is my main scar from him." I said and showed him that scar. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before but..." I sighed and got back to the story. "But then he slit my wrist and left me in his basement to slowly and painfully bleed to death. But that mother f*cker was stupid. He was to bent up on his revenge on me that he forgot to move me to a better location. Flo reported me missing after she discovered I was gone and the police were able to find me minutes before I died... Now he's out of prison and I'm scared he's going to come after me!" I sobbed.

Joven pulled me into his arms. "Emma, I promise you, you will be fine! I won't let anything happen to you! And if you are ever taken away form me, I will chase after that bastard and get you back! I promise!" He said.

I looked up at him and kissed him. We sat up there for a while, in each others arms before I finally decided to go downstairs.

"How about we go and head up to the office? Then afterwards we could see if the gys want to go out for a drink or something else?" Joven asked.

"I'd like that." I smiled and got up. "I'm going to go and get dressed then."

Joven didn't move but he did grin slightly.

"This isn't a free show! Out!" I giggled.

He pulled on a fake sad puppy dog face and walked out of the room with his head drooped down. I went and got dressed. I chose a white blouse top with a lovely collar and a pair of beige Vicolo jeans. Then I chose of pair of boots that had heels with spikes on them. I then moved onto my makeup. I did the usual winged look, a little bit of mascara and this time I decided to add some eyeshadow. I quickly fixed my hair and then I headed downstairs. I saw Joven chatting with Flo; when she saw me she walked over with a serious expression on her face.

"You okay now sis?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled and hugged her.

"I won't let him get to you." She whispered.

_**-*Time Skip*-**_

_"NNNOOOOOOOO!" I_ yelled.

I had lost. We were all playing Mortal Kombat...And I lost. Shit. The others laughed at me. I grumbled and sat back down and crossed my arms. Great. Now I would have to have either water balloons or pies thrown at me. We all went outside, the others snickering, giggling and smirking, while I was glaring at the floor.

"Okay!" Anthony said to the camera. "We have all decided to change one thing."

"What one thing?!" I asked.

"That you don't get to choose either the water balloon or pie." Sohinki said.

"We are gonna do both!" LaserCorn grinned evilly.

"F...M...L...!" I muttered and the others laughed.

I stood up against the wall and sighed. I looked to the camera and have a thumbs up sign.

"Who's going first?" I called out and to my dismay, it was Joven.

"Sorry Emma." He grinned while picking up a pie.

"Joven! Don't you dare! Joven! Joshua!" I shouted at him as he got ready to aim.

The pie landed in the middle of my stomach and I yelped as I was covered in it. The others laughed while I looked down disgusted. Then Flo grabbed a water balloon and hit me in the side of my face. Then everyone opened fire. I attempted to cover my face but in the end... It was no use.

"Okay guys, that was it for this GameBang! We'll see you next- AH!" Joven said as I grabbed a pie and smashed it into his face. P

"GAMEBANG!" I yelled.

Everyone else shouted GameBang while Joven muttered it. Today had been a good day. I could always count on my friends and Joven to make me feel better.


End file.
